


Like A Bullet In The Dark,

by TylerM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU universe, Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Liam pretends to be a beta, M/M, Mentions of Sex, OT5, Omega Liam, Omega Niall, Poor Liam, Puppy Liam, Relationship(s), Sad Liam, Secret Omega, but I suck at smut, protective alphas, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has his bottle of suppressants in his hands, the ones he keeps in his toiletry bag hidden, because nobody ever goes through that and it's been hidden for 4 years. Yet, Liam had stupidly left it on the bench for peering eyes to wonder and Harry had let curiosity get the better of him. Now he holds in his hands a bottle of omega suppressant tablets that can only belong to Liam, and only used for one thing. </p><p>"Liam these are illegal," Harry says slowly, his tone breaking at the end. Tears form in the corner of his eyes and he is so mad. So mad that Liam had been hiding this, taking them, lying to them. But most of all his upset, because why would Liam hide who he truly is?</p><p>OR the one where Zayn, Harry and Louis are alphas in a pack with omega Niall, and Liam is a beta. Until he actually isn't and shit hits the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Bullet In The Dark,

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an alternate universe where Alpha/Beta/Omega is a thing. I hope it makes sense.

Liam tries not to let the jealousy consume him as he watches Harry cuddled up to Niall on the bus coach, Niall's head resting against Harry's chest as the slightly older boy runs fingers through his blonde hair. He can practically hear Niall purring from the contact, submersing into the Alpha and preening at the attention.

Liam _tries_ not to let jealously get to him.

He really does.

He can't help squirm uncomfortably when Zayn comes walking through the bunk area, setting eyes on the pair and practically throwing himself upon the two, latching on to Niall’s little waist and breathing in his scent. Liam watches on as Zayn buries his head into the omegas back, rubbing against it contently. Scenting him.

Liam now, doesn't even try to hide as his eye rolls in frustration as Louis enters carrying a cup of tea and a tray of biscuits offering one to the boys before settling himself down next to Harry. Liam doesn't even get offended when Louis doesn't offer him a biscuit, why would he anyway. Liam is all the way on the other couch in the little area, like some intruder watching the intimate scene unfold.

Louis starts patting Niall’s hair absentmindedly like it's the most natural thing to do, nothing weird about it at all.

Because it isn't, not to Louis.

Because Louis is also an alpha, just like Harry and Zayn. And they're all pack, with their perfect little omega Niall, who complies too their every whim and they coddled like it’s no one's business.

That’s how they worked. It shouldn't affect Liam at all. Because Liam is a beta, and betas don't need a pack. They aren't physically and emotionally dependent on an Alpha like omegas are, they don't crave physical contact and need reassurance like that.

They weren't like aphas, who needed an omega to take care of, to love and protect. It wasn't in their nature to be either cared for or care for others. Betas are happy to be by themselves, forming normal relationships with other Betas.

Betas are more independent then omegas, and not as nurturing as Alphas. A happy in-between for the dependent omegas and alphas. Liam was biologically programmed to feel nothing for any of his band mates, because alphas only formed relationships with omegas and created packs with other alphas. Granted the pack sitting in front of him was a little more unconventional then most packs, but One Direction never did anything normally.

Still, betas like Liam were functioned to only be attracted to other betas, and be left out of the world of omegas and alphas. He needed structure, routine and normality to an extent. Not coddles or reassure or a pack. That wasn't what he was about.

Of course, if that were the truth.

Which it clearly wasn't.

Liam quietly excuses himself, claiming he's going to take a nap on his bunk. He doesn't even take time to register how Niall is the only one who gives him a funny look, contemplating his demeanour. The alpdon't spare him a second glance as he leaves.

Why should they, Liam is a beta. Betas don't need looking after.

Liam settles himself into his bunk he quietly pulls out the jumper he stole shamefully from Harry last week and lets the smell of an Alpha consume him. Allows him to breath easily and helps settle his disgruntled form and jealously.

The problem is, Liam isn't a beta. When he was 18 he didn't present as a beta like his family hoped he would. Well his dad was hoping for an Alpha. Liam had all the signs of a brilliant Alpha. He was strong, tall and could be intimidating when he wanted to.

Everyone around Liam assumed he’d be an Alpha. If Louis was an alpha, surely Liam was.

But a part of Liam always knew he was an omega, it just made sense. The bullying in high school, the timidness he experienced, the need to shy away from public crowds, the need to make himself as small as possible. The need to want to be around people who were strong and determined. Although he didn’t show it he craved the affection.

All the boys had presented during the Up All Night Tour, Harry and Louis first and instantly deciding they would form a pack, looking for an omega to take care of. Secretly they hoped the band would be full of omegas and alphas, a dream to travel the world and be together. Zayn was the next alpha who agreed instantly to join, and then Niall presented as an Omega on the second leg of the tour.

Niall had no claims about where he belonged, Niall was an omega but he was level and strong headed. He knew who he loved and he knew who was the most fit to give it to him.

Liam though, well you'd assume after spending so much time with each of the boys he wouldn't have minded what he presented as. An alpha meant he could join the pack, an omega meant he was theirs.

Liam however, had always been taught differently than Niall, he was taught that Omegas were rare. And male omegas were, well _weak._ His father had never said it directly but he didn't want an omega son, and his mother had always thought he'd be an alpha. And despite Omegas having more than functioning rights in society now, once upon a time this had not been the case.

Omegas were the lesser genetically programmed beings and they used to be property of their alphas. They were a lower form on the food chain.

And Liam had experienced so much bullying and alienation in high school without even being an omega, what would happen if he presented as one in the band? He would be ridiculed.

Sure, no one was mean to Niall. But Niall was the perfect little omega. He was adorable and sweet. Everyone loved Niall, it would be a crime if they didn’t.

Liam didn’t have such a luxury, he wasn’t like that. Not everyone liked Liam, some people barely tolerated him. He was always seen as the responsible one, the level headed one. No one wanted him to be an omega. He wasn't meant to be that. Liam had seen some of the things they said about him on the internet. That was without the added racial discrimination of an omega status. He knew at 18 he couldn't be one.

So when he had presented, luckily on a break spending time with his family at Wolverhampton, it was easy for his dad to convince him to go on suppressants. He had cried for hours and his dad knew a guy who could get them because they weren't _strictly_ speaking legal. They were dangerous actually, horror stories always entered schools and work places of omegas who had died on that kind of medication because it was always experimental. But he worked in a pharmaceutical company where he would be able to get his hands on some.

A few prompts that he might jeopardise the band, his friendship with the lads and he would be shunned from society. His dad was just looking out for him, wanted him to be safe in a world where he wasn’t if he was himself. He was better than an omega, he was too strong for that.

Be a beta, people respect a beta.

Nobody respects an omega, his dads voice rings through his head.

Liam's parents weren't bad people, they loved him very much. He was sure about it. It was _basically_ his idea to go on suppressants.

But nobody wanted an omega son. He couldn't be a disappointment like that.

So since he was 18 he'd been on suppressants and shoved down any feelings an omega might have.

The suppressants blocked all his physically signs, like smell and heats and all that. But it would only mildly suppressed his omega emotions. He couldn't help the feeling of needing to be protected or looked after, it was after all in his programming. He couldn't let it get out though, the slightest whiff of anything like that and he'd be outed. Shown to the world what a disgrace he was.

No, Liam would keep it to himself. He'd done it for this long, he would be fine.

-/-/-/-/-

"Let's get trashed tonight!" Niall says animatedly on the way home from the stadium, situated on Zayn's lap in the minivan taking them back to the hotel. Louis chuckles from the seat next to them, and Harry smirks over at Liam from where he's sitting next to him in the back.

"H'mmm tired Ni," Zayn says grumpily, latching on to the blonde’s waist sleepily.

Niall just rolls his eyes turning to the other three, "Come on lads, what you say?"

"I'm not sure about any of the clubs around here Niall," Harry says slowly, his protective instincts are coming out. He's not sure about taking Niall to a club in America, the surroundings so unfamiliar. And Niall is the most sought after Omega in the world, people always tried to touch him in clubs. Harry didn't like when someone touched his omega.

"Haz," Niall complains.

"We can get whatever in the mini fridge, have a party of our own, pretty sure I've got a joint somewhere," Louis suggests.

Zayn lets out a happy hum from behind Niall's back.

"Then we can have sex," Harry agrees, they all pile out of the car and head up to the hotel room.

Niall's eyebrows go up in a suggestive matter and the club idea is long gone, as he latches onto Harry's arm as they walk.

"You in Payno?" Niall turns to Liam and Liam almost trips over his own feet and blushes brightly.

"What?"

"For drinks and a joint, not the sex obviously," Louis says awkwardly trying to play it cool but a little out of sorts Niall asked him. Liam wasn't usually invited to these sorts of things, they were pack things. Liam understood. He wasn’t in that _part_ of their relationship.

It's not like he wants Liam to be left out on band bonding activities, he hates to exclude Liam just because he's a beta, but this is a pack thing. Liam can't really have sex with them if his not pack.

"No its okay," Liam says as evenly as possible and he comes across pretty convincing, he knows the band loves him but he also knows when he's not wanted. Also he'd rather not be around them when they're all pack, and he can't join. The omega in him whines and it's not fun for him, plus he can literally feel the tension that comes from Zayn when he's around when he shouldn't be.

Liam isn't a part of that thing they do.

_That's fine._

"I'm tired anyway, gonna get some sleep."

Thankfully they've reached the rooms and with a quick goodnight and exaggerated yawn Liam can hide away in his hotel room for the night.

The other boys pile into Louis, unspoke rule as oldest is generally the leader and settle in for the night, Harry supplying the beer.

Niall however, is unsettled. He doesn't like the way Liam has been behaving the past few days, it’s been weird. More withdrawn then he’s used to. Liam looks, upset somehow and Niall can't seem to place it. He's also noticed how his alphas _haven't_ noticed the Wolverhampton and that upset him, Liam is their best friend. Even if he's a beta he shouldn't be left out of things.

The alphas can be unintentionally rude sometimes. For instance like when Louis had snapped at Liam earlier for rough housing with Niall, they'd both come out with injuries but Louis had practically bitten Liam's head off for hurting the blonde. And at least Niall got a cuddle after it, Liam didn't. Niall didn't like how just because he was a beta he didn't get cuddles. They're Nialls favourite part of the day. He can’t imagine just because someone’s a beta they wouldn’t like cuddles.

"Did Liam seem okay to you guys?" Niall asks when he's settled on Harry's lap, as Louis and Zayn pass around the joint.

"What do you mean?" Zayn asks.

Niall just shakes his head and looks down, suddenly feeling a little stupid. Harry will have none of that though and forces Niall to look him in the eyes with a soft, "Speak."

It’s hardly an alpha command but Niall couldn't betray it if he wanted to, besides Harry would like to know what his omega is thinking. He's been worried about Liam too. Noticed how he's been withdrawn and lost a bit of weight, his hoodies hung low on his shoulders. Noticed how Louis has been snapping at him more for not paying attention. How he looks tired all the time.

"It's just, he's been weird the last couple of weeks, more than normal. Super high strung, anxious all the time, he looks like he's barely slept in days. Plus he's been more reserved and doesn't seem to want to spend time with us, I'm just worried," Niall supplies easily.

The boys mule this over, neither Louis nor Zayn have noticed anything, but they haven't been paying much attention lately. The thought pangs them both with guilt, just because Liam's a beta doesn't mean they should ignore him. It's in their nature to protect after all. Just because Liam doesn't want it as a beta doesn't mean he doesn't always need it.

"Yeah I've noticed. But it's hard to approach a beta about these sorts of things," Harry says.

"Especially one as stubborn as Liam," Louis laughs, Liam has a reputation on being quite highly strung and independent. Daddy Direction and all.

"Still, you don't think he’s ill or home sick or something? We haven't been leaving him out?" Niall asks.

Zayn would love to reassure the omega that Liam's fine, Betas prefer to take care of themselves. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Liam's health, and he was still their Liam. Even if they couldn't have him in pack because of biology he was still their friend.

"We'll keep an eye on him for a while, make sure he's okay," Zayn supplied.

Louis narrowed his eyes, "You know betas don't like that,"

Zayn rolled his eyes, "He's still Liam."

Louis had to agree, even if it wasn't normal he was still Liam. And they wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Now before all this time talk, didn't someone promise me sex?" Zayn asks seductively leaping across the bed and attacking Niall.

That night they had incredibly loud sex.

-/-/-/-/-/-

That night, Liam also gets no sleep. Mainly because he tosses and turns all night, he's been having nightmares recently and can't seem to stop them. He learnt in high school omegas and prone to such things and inconsistent sleep can be one, but it's usually fixed by an Alpha. Most of omegas problems are fixed with Alphas, but he can't have one of them.

Instead he tries to deal with it alone, immersing himself in one of Zayn's t-shirt that is slightly too big and watching TV till early hours in the morning. The t-shirt is comforting even if it’s not his alpha, he's drawn to the scent. It makes him feel safe.

All his band makes him feel safe, and he allows the illusion that one day they'd accept him into their pack and treat him how his biologically programmed to. He already loves all of them, has from day one. He's just not sure that would ever be recuperated. They don't need him, they have a pack and an omega, a perfect one that even Liam loves so much he can't be that jealous of him.

They don't need stupid old him who doesn't even know how to be an omega ruin it.

At around 1am he hears loud grunting noises from the next bedroom and decides in that moment he hates everything about his life.

Well, the band, the music and the fans are great. Usually. But he hates this moment of his life in particular.

The next morning before he goes down to breakfast he takes a suppressant and realises he only has five left. That is not good, he doesn't have another bottle. He can’t run out of suppressants. He has no idea what would happen if he ran out of suppressants. The alphas would instantly smell him recognize the omega, and his nature instincts would kick in. All the hard work he’s been put into hiding would be wasted. They’d kick him out of the band instantly.

He texts his dad immediately asking for more and his dad replies quickly and urgently enough that he thinks he believes him when he says they'll be sent to him ASAP. He can't help but be on edge about it though, they are his life line. He can’t have his biggest secret revelled to everyone.

He goes down to breakfast in the dining hall to find only the crew down, and takes a seat by himself munching away on some frosty American cereal he knows nothing about.

He doesn't even notice the youngest Alpha sit with him until he coughs subtly, "You know you should be eating healthier, those things are full of sugar," Harry tuts referring to the cereal and Liam doesn't even have the decency to not almost choke on the treats so startled by the male.

When he composes himself he tries not to blush furiously and look sheepish but he does a shit job at it, he can’t help being reprimand by an alpha. Even over food. Everyone knows Harry is super invested in what everyone eats, making sure they all stay healthy and on clean diets. However he can’t enforce anything on Liam like he can the others, even though he really wants to.

There would be many things Harry would change about Liam if Liam was his omega, and Harry has indulged himself in the thought many of times despite knowing it couldn't happen. Liam doesn't take nearly good enough care of himself as he should, especially judging by the bags under his eyes. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. If this was Niall he would force him to sleep, brining him into the alpha/omega embrace to subdue the other, forcing calm and relaxation. Omegas don't always look after themselves and that's why Alphas have the power.

Betas are supposed to be fine at it though.

"I'll keep it in mind," Liam replies smiling.

Harry doesn't look very amused though, and Liam tries not to flatter under the gaze, "Where are the other boys?" Liam asks hoping for a distraction.

Liam isn't usually this flustered with Harry around, but with no sleep and being outed because he's almost out of suppressants weighing heavily on his mind Liam is not himself. Or the himself he's trying to be.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"They took breakfast upstairs, I thought we could spend some time together today considering we have time before the show. Feel like we haven't spent the day together for ages, I thought we could go shopping" Harry supplies easily. He had discussed this over with Louis this morning to try and find out what was wrong with Liam. Whether he be sick or lonely, Louis suggested he might want to start looking for a mate. Despite this absolutely killing him inside, still having his 18 year old dream of a little pack/band family he would do anything for Liam. Even find him a mate.

Liam tries to smile but he feels it come across more of a grimace. Liam does not want to spend time alone with Harry all day, he's having enough trouble being around him in short periods of time, he can't be alone all day. He doesn't think emotionally he can handle not wanting to submit to the alpha.

How is he supposed to tell Harry that though?

"Oh really? You don't want to take Niall out or something, you know how he loves American shops," Liam doesn't think his tone comes out as bitter or jealous but Harry's eyebrows fling in a way that suggests suspicion.

"Do you not want to?" Harry asks, not bothering to suppress any hurt. He's always thought him and the beta had a good relationship.

"No of course I do Harry, I really need some new shirts too, its just I was feeling a little tired..."

Liam knows the moment the words are out of his mouth he shouldn't have said them because suddenly Harrys mammoth hands are on his forehead and neck checking for a temperature. Liam doesn't hold bad a groan.

"Are you okay? Are you feel sick? Is that why you went to bed early last night? You should tell someone if you're unwell Liam I know you don't want people to help but you shouldn't deal with it on your own, do I need to go get Lou?" Harry starts firing off a million questions a minute and now Liam regrets all his life choices.

Harry has always been a worrier and the alpha in him frets even more when someone's sick, the mother hen side of him flourishing. But if Liam thought Harry was bad Louis is about a million times worse, he is the oldest and with so many younger sisters, Liam won't be able to pretend anything for much longer if Louis gets wind he might be sick.

Stupid Alphas honestly.

Niall got sick a few weeks ago and wasn't allowed without the presence of one of his alphas for two weeks, even when he was well. And he wasn't allowed to walk on his own he had to be carried for three days because Louis thought he was too ill. Niall didn't mind of course, he was more then happy to be pampered by his alphas.

Liam was embarrassed on his behalf.

Poor choice of wording Payne, he reprimands himself.

"No, no I'm fine," Liam bats Harrys hands away pretending to be a stubborn beta and not an omega freaking out he might be outed, "I'm very fine I was just up late talking to fans is all i swear. I'd love to come shopping of course Harry."

Harry looks like he wants to press the issue a bit more, or hold Liam down while he tries to get a temperature, but thinks better of it because at least Liam agreed to spend the day with him.

Instead they spend the day shopping, and it’s the worst day of Liam's life.

And Liam isn't exaggerating.

Don't get him wrong, he loves his band members. Like really, really likes them to the point he knows he shouldn't. They always treat him well for a beta, they always try to include him and make him feel a part of anything their doing. And if he was a beta he would feel 100 percent content. The problem is the omega side of him that he tries to push down, the part that knows this is a pity shopping trip. The part of him that knows he's not as good as Niall and Harry doesn't actually want to spend time with him. He basks in any attention they give him because he knows its short and sporadic and he can’t expect anything better.

But it doesn't stop it from sucking.

They shop for the better half of the morning and Liam tries not to preen whenever he tries something on that Harry says he likes, or the way Harry looks up and down any Betas that look his way. It’s nice to pretend that Harrys doing it because he actually cares about Liam, and not because its instinct or friendly.

"Are you sure you're okay Liam?" Harry asks in the minivan on the way to the stadium when they're done shopping and doing rehearsals for a show.

Liam looks up startled, he wasn't paying any attention, "Of course yeah, why do you ask?"

Harry just hums softly, "Just making sure, you know you can come to us for anything?"

Liam just nods and smiles convincingly, "Don't worry so much Styles, that's my job."

Later that night after the show, a brilliant show in front of thousands of screaming fans where all the boys engage him in on stage activates that make his heart flutter his adrenaline is speeding fast and his on a brilliant high. Even if everything in his life isn't perfect this sure is.

He comes crashing down however when he walks out from the shower and over hears two security men talking in hushed whispers, they don't work for the boys, hired by the stadium, third party men who Liam doesn't even know the names of.

But he hears the conversation, and can smell Beta.

"Its a shame isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, so gorgeous, so ripped. Shame he's a slut though,"

"Ha, I know right. God damn imbecile I reckon, not his fault though I guess. Can't help his an omega."

"When are they going to start putting chains on them again? Cant have those things walking around thinking their humans can they?"

Liams stomach drops a thousand times as the words ring over his stomach.

_Omega. Slut. Chains. Humans._

This is the kind of thinking that Liam knows his suppressants are the right option for him. Knows omegas have been considered less. And still are.

Sure it’s a smaller part of the population, sure its backwards thinking, of course Liam loves and respects Niall to the fullest degree, he should defend him. Punch one of those betas and tell them they’re wrong. Niall is so much more than that, Niall is love and light and air.

But one, he's not even sure they're talking about Niall, it could be Niall or some other poor omega they've decided to pick on. And two, because he is an omega, a small, weak, useless omega who doesn't think any better of himself.

Why should they?

Instead Liam goes to his hotel room alone, brushes off the boys when they want to watch a movie and cuddles into his bed with a stuffy he stole from Louis's bag. He cries himself to sleep.

Niall looks up disappointedly at Louis when Liam slams his door on them, big eyes hurt and upset.

"Does he not love us anymore?"

This almost breaks the Alphas heart as he brings the boy in for a cuddle.

-/-/-/-/-

Two days later, Liam only has 3 suppressants left and he is on absolute edge about it. Not to mention Niall keeps trying to bring him into pack cuddles every time he goes near them despite him not even being pack, and Louis giving him the side eye like he has physically disappointed a baby penguin by saying no. Which maybe Liam has, but it's not the point.

Liam is about 3 sleeps from turning completely grey and having a mental and physical breakdown. Therefore he can’t let the alphas too close to him, they'll sense something is wrong. Having Niall a bit upset with him for avoiding the boy will have to do for now.

Liam doesn't like it either, but it is what it is.

With god ever on Liam's side _(note the sarcasm)_ today is a day full of interviews in which Niall physically forces Liam into the middle of every couch and even links their hands together in a few, absentmindedly playing with his fingers. Liam has to remind himself not to enjoy it so much, betas don’t enjoy this kind of physical contact.

Liam understands Niall is just worried, but omegas are known to bond very closely with other omegas and can easily smell when one is distressed. That's why it's always good to have two omegas in a pack with more than one alpha, because omegas can't always communicate the best so they do it for each other. Bounce off each other to create honest and safe environments, omegas are often shy, small and nervous. They take comfort in knowing they understand each other.

Precisely why Liam can’t allow himself to get too close to Niall when he's so close to breaking. Niall could find out or assume something, and go straight to the alphas to make everything better. Which would make nothing better but complicate Liam’s entire life.  

By the fourth interview of the day, the second time Liam has removed himself from Niall to sit at the end of the couch despite the pout he sends him, it looks like Liam’s luck turns from bad to worse.

"Liam, the lady asked you a question," Louis voice spits daggers at him and Liam is pulled out of his trance. He wasn't paying attention and now the blonde interviewer is looking at him impatiently, and Louis is looking quite cross.

Liam tries not to flatter under the gaze. Louis does not intimate him because he is not an omega.

"Um, I'm so sorry could you rephrase that?" He asks as nicely as possible, trying not to sound tired.

She looks insanely confused but says anyway, "Our viewers were just wondering what is was like to be the only Beta in a band full of Alphas and Omegas, does it affect the dynamics at all?"

Liam hates this question, the one he gets the most and wishes he knew how to answer. It would help if he was an actual beta, he guesses.

"Oh, you know its fine. We're all best mates and it would never affect us professionally. I love all the boys," He replies skilfully and with haste.

"We love Liam too," Harry supplies even though the look Louis is sending Liam could suggest otherwise.

Thankfully the blonde is more preoccupied with Niall the rest of the interview and Liam doesn't have to answer any more questions. He's too exhausted anyway.

Later when Liam is taking solace by the snack table while Zayn cuddles Niall on the couch and Harry is talking to Paul Louis corners him. The older has his scary alpha face on, the one Liam hates the most.

"Look I don't know what's gotten into you but it has to stop," Louis says, no room for arguments.

Inside Liam is terrified right now and he would love more than anything to roll over and submit, but that’s not the Liam everyone knows. And all Liam knows to do now is bite back, it goes against all his being, but he's _just_ sleep deprived enough to think it'll work.

"What?" Liam snaps.

"You heard me, you need to stop being a prick to Niall and focus in interviews, you’re making us all look bad."

"I'm not making anyone look bad, and you can't tell me what to do I'm not Niall," Liam says more defensively then he should.

Harry sees tension and slowly makes his way over.

"This isn’t about Niall this is about you being a lazy, asshole to everyone for the last few weeks!"

"Just because I don’t fall to your every whim Louis doesn't mean I'm a prick, not everyone thinks the sun shines out of your ass," Liam’s not sure where that came from but it makes Louis livid.

“What the hell has gotten into you lately Liam! You're acting like an ungrateful bastard, the least you could do is pretend to want to be in a band with us, I’m sorry we inconvenience you so much!”

"Right because that’s the problem in this band? Me not being able to fit into your stupid little pack dynamic?" Suddenly this fight has gotten too real for Liam and he wants to cry.

"You alienate yourself Liam because you’re a boring shit! You’ve done nothing but push everyone away for weeks and I won’t sit back while you take it out on my omega!"

Liam isn’t sure how this escalated to this but he'll run with it, "Just because you had to listen and be an adult in one interview for the first time in your life Louis doesn’t give you the right to say that. It’s not my fault you'd rather fool around and be an idiot then take things seriously! Not everything is about bloody omegas and alphas!” He almost screams it but he keeps his voice level enough.

Louis and Liam haven't fought like that in years, way before Louis presented as an Alpha and every bone in Liam’s body is screaming at him to stop being disrespectful to an Alpha. Especially when the argument is so fragmented and unforgiving.

Either way they're stopped when Harry intervenes, "Lads,"

Liam just tosses the plate of snacks on the table and puts his hands up in defence, "I'm done. You deal with the interviews all day. I'm going back to the hotel."

With that Liam stalks off but not before Louis shouts, "YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE!"

"I'm not feeling well, watch me." Liam replies before getting Paddy to find him a car to take him back to the hotel claiming he is feeling unwell. Liam can’t deal with Louis right now and he’ll be damned if he goes back to one of those interviews to feel even more like an unworthy idiot. He knows they don’t want him in the band, they should just stop pretending.

Luckily no one else but Paul had been present for the dispute and he thinks it’s time for Liam to go home. Paddy takes his word for it even though he looks suspicious and arranges Liam to be picked up.

When Liam gets to his room he takes out Louis stuffy and a big part of him wants to rip it in shreds for the boy being so mean. But he can't help but feel guilty, not even for being so blatantly disrespectful to an alpha, but simply for fighting with his best mate.

Would Louis have said those things if he knew? Would he have said those words to an omega?

Liam decides it doesn’t matter and he doesn’t care, because Liam is a beta. If he was an omega, he wouldn’t have been fighting with Louis in the first place. He wouldn’t be in the band.  

The younger is just so tired and stressed, and every urge in his body just wants him to rest and be taken care of. He wills for someone to hold him and tell him it’s going to be okay. That it’s okay to feel like this.

Instead he cries with his stuffy for a few hours before Paddy says he has to go to the venue for the show. He doesn’t think he can get out of it, so he reluctantly puts on a brave face and ventures out into the world.

The show is not a disaster but close to it, Louis gives him the cold shoulder for the entire night and actively pretends like he doesn't exist. It stings on a level Liam didn’t know it could.

Harry and Zayn are civil to him, Zayn gives him a small nod and pat on the back and Liam’s embarrassed how much the contact soothes him.

 Niall comes up to him half way through the show for a cuddle. And even though Louis shoots glares, Liam accepts the cuddle and Niall latches on to him for the remainder of the show.

Like a silent invisible string attached to each other, keeping Liam from tumbling to the abyss. It keeps Liam going the entire night.

Niall keeps Liam going.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The next day is a travel day, a nice enclosed travel day the five of them get to spend in close quarters with each other for 9 hours without any breaks.

With Louis not speaking to him. With Niall being too attached to him because he knows something's wrong. With Zayn and Harry being utterly confused.

And with only two more suppressants and not knowing when he's going to get another bottle.

Liam thinks drowning himself might be the easier option.

Liam takes to his bunk as a safe haven for the first 3 hours, claiming he has a piercing headache when Niall asks him to play FIFA. The ironic part is he _isn't even_ lying. He does have a headache, his head is killing him. Every part is killing him. He just wants rest.

Liam’s read up about it on the internet, omegas denying their nature need for too long until they simply pass out from the pain. Liam’s not sure what to do about it, he supposes eventually he’ll have to let one of the boys cuddle him without letting them know the truth.

Not today though.

Niall looks very sad at that and Louis takes him to the back to cuddle and play FIFA,

"We don’t need grumpy Liam," Louis claims to loudly, Liam wincing at the tone.

He hears Niall huff, "He's not feeling well Lou, don't be a jerk."

Liam can't hear it but he knows Louis just rolls his eyes at that.

He pretends to be asleep for most of the day, even when Harry comes to his bunk and tries to offer him food. He knows the curtain is pulled back over him in defeat, he can imagine Harry’s sad pout. For an alpha he does a very good pout.

Liam pretends he can't hear Zayn and Harry discussing him right outside the bunk, "I'm not sure what to do anymore Z,"

Zayn sighs and rubs the back of his neck, he's not an alpha that wears his heart on his sleeve quite like Harry, but his need to protect people is just as strong. Even though not as verbal.

He doesn’t know what’s wrong with Liam either, and while he would love to deal with it the way his alpha knows how, he knows he can't with Liam.

"He'll come around eventually Haz, you know Liam," He doesn’t convince himself so he's sure he does a shit job at comforting the boy.

"I just want to look after him you know?" Harry says quietly that Liam almost doesn’t hear it.

Liam forgets sometimes that by denying his own nature need his also denying the alphas. Its literally in their blood to take care of people, protect and comfort them.

But that’s all it is, Liam reminds himself. An instinct. They wouldn’t be doing it because they actually care about you, they’d be doing it because it’s natural.

Liam doesn’t want it to be natural he wants to be wanted.

Zayn pulls the younger alpha into a hug, "I know Haz, but you can't. Not like Niall,"

"Not like Niall," Harry repeats bitterly, "Will you?"

Harry doesn’t have to finish his sentence for Zayn to know what he wants, so he nods and guides Harry to the back with Louis and Niall before coming back to Liam’s bunk.

Zayn and Liam have always been the closest in the band, since day one bonding over comics and superheros. That bond has never been shaken, even when Zayn mated with the boys and Liam was a beta. Zayn’s always understood Liam a bit more, he's quiet and reserved, just like him.

That's why Zayn’s never questioned his status, for an Alpha Zayn can be shy and quite which is very unusual. So surely a quite Beta is not unheard of?

Liam doesn't hear his curtain moving, but he feels when Zayn climbs in with him and yelps undignified.

"Shhhh Li, didn't mean to wake you, just wanna cuddle," Zayn says. It's not a question, he's already in the bunk and manhandling Liam so he's situated as the little spoon, holding Liam firmly in place by wrapping his arms around him so he can't run.

Liams always been big and muscly, years of boxing to thank for that, and Zayn’s never been the biggest, but the rare moments like this Liam fits easily into his arms and Zayn has the upper hand. Almost like an omega, but Zayn doesn't like to let his imagination run like he knows Harry does. Liam is a beta, his wonderful best friend beta. But situations like this call for action. Zayns noticed over the years that sometimes Liam just needs a good cuddle to feel better, its very odd for a beta. But Zayn isn’t going to question it.

He likes cuddling.

"Zayn, no," Liam tries to struggle a bit but it’s absolutely useless against Zayn’s weight and will power to cuddle. Zayn is a cuddle monster and can and will hold anyone down into the snuggle position he likes. Liam's been subjected to it a few times, but it’s usually with more consent and he tries he's best not to be, considering. Right now though this is the opposite of what he wants. This is not okay.

Zayn completely ignores his protests though. Liam’s never felt more ignored and content in his life. He is fighting a battle within himself.

"Want a nap Liam, you were already napping. Shhhh," Zayn covers his face with his hand for good measure, just to get a rise of out the boy really and Liam accepts his fate.

If he's careful enough, he can enjoy the safeness Zayn provides as an alpha while not giving anything away.

Zayn feels like he's won something when Liam stops struggling.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Liam makes 8 hours into the 9 hour travel day without giving anything away, a glorious 8 hours of stress and headaches (and forceful naps) where he pretends to be a beta and it works. He just had to last one more hour.

_One more hour._

Niall is sitting on Zayn's lap in the back lounge, with Louis talking inanely while Harry makes tea and Liam takes a shower. Zayn and him had cuddled for a few hours before Liam said he wanted to shower and while Zayn thought the rest wasn't as good as omega/alpha embrace, it was as good as he was ever going to get Liam.

Niall was still worried about his friend, and mad at Louis for being so mean to him, but Louis was standing his ground that Liam was being a dick.

"Come on Lou, you don't know what he's going through," Niall tried to reason.

"We'd know if he shared anything at all with us, how do we even know Liam? We've met his parents like what, once? Somethings fishy, maybe he's not who he says he is." Louis says bitterly and Niall looks betrayed.

"Louis!" Niall all but shouts and Louis looks pissed enough about the situation to use an alpha command,

"Niall,"

Niall glares at him though, ever one to be fine with his alphas normally. But Louis is being a dick. Liam clearly needs their help even if he won’t say it, why can't Louis understand that? Niall is not an omega to shift at every command and he will challenge his alphas when he thinks they’re wrong.

"Shit,"

The three of them hear Harry swear from the kitchen area, and the sound of a tea cup breaking echoes around the bus. They instantly get up to check out the ruckus. They don't expect to see a tea cup broken on the ground, Harry holding a bottle of pills while Liam stands in a towel, hair wet from the shower looking at Harry with wide, deer eyes.

"What’s goin-"

Zayn doesn’t have time to finish the sentence before Harry says in a broken tone, "Liam,"

It quietens the whole bus down as an eerie tension settles over them, Harry piercing his gaze at Liam.  Harry hasn't noticed the other boys yet but Liam has and he pales even more at the sight.

"Harry, look it's not what you think," Liam’s voice trembles as he tries to gain composure, standing tall and trying to appear confident.

But he isn’t, Harry has found his suppressants and it’s on the list of worst things that could ever happen, ever.

Harry has his bottle of suppressants in his hands, the ones he keeps in his toiletry bag hidden because nobody ever goes through their and it's been hidden for 4 years. Yet Liam had stupidly left it on the bench for peering eyes to wonder and Harry had let curiosity get the better of him. Now he holds in his hands a bottle of omega suppressant tablets that can only belong to Liam, and only used for one thing.

"Liam these are illegal," Harry says slowly, his tone breaking at the end. Tears form in the corner of his eyes and he is so mad. So mad that Liam had been hiding this, taking them, lying to them. But most of all his upset, because why would Liam hide who he truly is?

The other boys haven't caught on to what the tablets actually are yet and Louis has a split second where he truly believes Liam is taking some kind of hard, recreational drug, which would certainly explain a lot.

"It's not what it looks like," Liam repeats desperate now as his eyes flicker back and forth, "it's nothing."

Harrys expression turns from distressed to furious in a second and Louis can almost see Harry's eyes flicker with rage as he commands Liam in an alpha tone, "Do not lie to me Liam."

Liam bows his head instantly, the omega in him betraying his mind and Louis gaps.

Why is Harry using his alpha voice on Liam and why is Liam obeying?

Cautiously Louis approaches Harry and the younger hands over the bottle wordlessly.

Omega suppressants.

Oh.

Louis feels like he's been punched in the gut.

"Liam," He says tone soft and looks up helplessly at the boy, Liam just bows his head even lower, curling into himself as much as humanly possible and lets out a whimper.

It breaks Louis heart.

Frantically Liam tries to look for an out, he can't talk his way out of this, and he can't lie his way out of this. So he's going to run. Except, he is on a moving bus which isn’t scheduled to stop for another 45 minutes. Instantly Liam turns around and takes haven in the bathroom, sitting heavily against the door to block it.

He sits on the ground and tries to weep as quietly as he can while Louis starts banging on the door, frantic cries of _Liam please open up._ But he covers his ears with his hands and puts his head between his legs willing himself not to throw up.

They’re going to hate him now. Hate that he lied to all of them for so long. Hate that he’s an omega because it will screw up the band. The fans will hate him, management will probably kick him out and he'll end up on the front page of the mirror _'first boyband member to be kicked out of band because worthless, other four much better without him'._

There’s no way they'll want him now, not after they've found out what a stupid worthless human being he is. He wishes he was never an omega, if only he'd be born anything else he might have been worth something. He's own parents couldn't love him as an omega, why would they?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After Liam locks himself in the bathroom without any explanation Niall and Zayn take the bottle from Louis trying to figure out what could have caused such a fuss.

"Suppressants?" Niall reads, he looks at Zayn expectedly, "Why would Liam-?"

It’s a dumb question the moment it leaves Niall's lips but relevant just the same.

"Liam can't be," Zayn says slowly, but the evidence is right in front of them.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Niall asks, clearly upset.

Harry frowns, eyebrows knotted together and pushes his long hair back frustrated, "I don't know."

It’s Louis who seems to come out of the trance first and goes to banging furiously on the bathroom door, first pleading with Liam to come out and then demanding he do in an alpha tone. Nothing works however and Zayn pulls him aside roughly grabbing him by the collar, "He's not your omega he doesn't have to listen to your commands." He says with venom.

An unbound omega does not have to directly listen to a command from a random alpha, but generally they find it hard to disobey.

Louis looks taken aback when Zayn pulls him aside. While it’s not rare him and Zayn disagree, he honestly would have thought Zayn would have been on his side during this one.

"You can't demand he come out here and talk to us like that, you're probably scaring the shit out of him right now. There’s obviously a reason he's been on them," Zayn states ever the level head.

"Why would any omega take these? There illegal in every country! They’re so dangerous! Where did he even get them?" Louis asks.

Zayn doesn’t have the answer to that one, but he refuses to believe Liam doesn't have his reasons for what he was doing. He clearly doesn’t trust the boys judgement, because Zayn believes omegas are special and rare and to be treasured, but Liam is Liam.

They're silent for a while, and then Niall speaks up, "His Dad works for that pharmaceutical company doesn’t he?"

Tension fills the air again as the pieces of the puzzle slowly fall into place for the boys.

"It’s uncommon now, but not unheard of," Niall says cautiously, quietly like he's telling the alphas a secret, "but there are stories. Of Omega parents being disappointed in their kids when they present, when I was growing up you heard stories all the time, of kids being abandoned by parents because they're omegas.  Like it’s dirty, or you're a disappointment. Surely you guys heard the stories at school a bit? Teachers and parents try to stuff em down, tell you it's the 21st century, there isn't any discrimination anymore. Everyone is equal. But you still hear stories. Of parents putting kids of suppressants, they're usually pretty fucked up though."

A silence fills the bus again as the boys process that. Of course they heard stories as kids, but they're parents had been adamant on making sure they knew they were loved no matter what they presented. It’s an important part of your life, and has to be accepted either way.

But they heard stories, rumours. Horror tales more like it, of the omegas who weren’t accepted.

Harry, Zayn and Louis had been taught to respect omegas to the highest degree, they were after all the reason for their existence. Without an omega, alphas felt incomplete. They needed someone to look after, just like an omega needed an alpha.

What if Liam hadn't been taught the same?

"You think his parents?" Harry asked.

Niall shrugs, "From what I hear, there aren't many other reasons people go on suppressants. And he saw us all present, he saw me present," Niall fights down the urge to be upset Liam see's omegas as not worthy as everyone else, dirty and weak. Niall had experienced similar feelings when he first presented, he wasn’t surprised perse by his status, but he wasn't thrilled either. But he had his mom and dad their assuring him 100 percent along the way he was perfect, plus Harry, Zayn Louis who taught him he was needed, if Liam didn't have that...

"So why else would he have unless he was influenced? I mean, even we all thought he'd be an alpha, he was Liam. It must have been a surprise" Niall concludes. He feels like because he and Liam are omegas that he has the potential to understand Liam more than the alphas. Therefore it is also Nialls job to explain it in a way they can understand. They’ve never experience hate or discrimination the way he has, the ones Liam was afraid of. Niall wants to be mad, upset and furious at Liam. But a little part of him understands, he's not entirely sure why. But he does.

" _There is nothing wrong with being an omega_ ," Zayn all but spits out viciously. He will not have anyone, not even Niall himself making excuses for Omega prejudice. He would give up everything he has in a second for his omega.

Niall rolls his eyes fondly at Zayn, "I know that."

"But Liam doesn't," Harry whispers still clutching the bottle.

"I was so cruel to him," Louis says self-deprecating.

Zayn thinks back to the last couple of months, the amount of attention they've been giving Niall and plain neglecting Liam. Shutting him out of movie nights and interviews. It was bad enough they were excluding a friend, let alone a lonely omega. It was only when Niall said something did any of them bother to actually approach him, and now look what they've done.

'What are we supposed to do now?" Harry asks and the other boys look at him blankly. Everything has changed now and they can't go back to pretending like it was before. And while nobody is saying it, they’re all wondering where this leaves Liam in their pack.

"We don't have a show for the next two nights, so when the bus stops we give him some space to get his head sorted. And then we approach him, ask him questions. Gently," Louis adds when Niall frowns at him. Louis feels like he will have to spend a life time making it up to Liam.

None of the boys have seen this side of Niall, this quite protective side but it’s come out when referring to Liam. They're all protective of him, they've all felt that way.

Now everything makes a lot more sense.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

When the bus does finally stop at their next hotel, Louis tries to coax Liam out by assuring him they'll give him some space to comprehend everything but please come out so they can make sure he's okay. They had to make sure he was okay.

Louis won’t be able to do anything at all today until he knows Liam is okay.  Liam can be upset and mad all he wants but Louis needs to make sure he’s physically okay. He’ll sit by this door all day to simply get a glance of the omega if he has to.

There are some days where Louis feels uneasy and sick, and the only thing that makes him feel better is his omegas presence. Not even in a sexual way, he just has to know where he is at all times. It puts Louis mind at ease, settles his stomach. He follows the omega around like a lost alpha puppy, but it makes him feel better.

Louis has never felt _this_ sick and he knows it’s because of the way he treated the boy locked away in the bathroom.

Liam doesn’t answer him at all, and Louis almost chews him out again before he experimentally tries the handle to find nobody blocking it. Panic sets in quickly when he thinks Liam may have chosen to jump out the tiny window of a moving vehicle rather than have to confront them, but he is relieved when he finds Liam passed out on the floor in the bathroom.

Louis doesn't want to admit that the tiny omega looks adorable curled in on himself on the floor, considering the circumstances, but he has to admit Liam is cute when he sleeps. How did he not realise before that Liam was an omega? Louis not only feels like a moron but a terrible best friend.

A+ friendship there.

Louis calls Harry to carry the sleeping omega to the hotel, and while quietly filling Paul in on everything that happened on the bus (as an Alpha Paul is also disgusted he didn’t realise, but takes the news quite well considering) Harry sets the boy in his hotel room, covering him in a mountain of blankets and pillows. But not before dressing him in a pair of Zayn’s tracksuit pants and his favourite hoddie. He tucks the boy in tightly, like if he tucks Liam in tight enough he won't run away.

"He's probably cried himself into exhaustion, omegas can do that sometimes," Paul whispers as he stands above the bed, running his hands through the boy’s hair softly.

"Niall’s done it a few times, but omega/alpha embrace helps him. Liam’s never had that," Harry says sadly.

"There’s probably a lot of things Liam’s never had, it’s going to be hard for him at first. I'm going to find the best doctor I can who specialises in omega suppressants, see the best way to deal with this. Those things are dangerous, I want him checked out ASAP." Paul says.

Louis and Harry nod in sync, "You'll keep it quite though?" Louis asks.

"Of course, nobody's to know yet until Liam's okay. Liam gets the final say in everything, we won’t even let management get a whiff of this until a doctors seen him." Paul says easily and goes to make a few calls.

Harry sits by Liam’s bed as Louis paces the room.

"What happens now?" Harry asks.

Louis stops pacing instantly looking at Harry. That’s a far too loaded question for him to answer.

"I don't want another alpha knotting him," Harry clarifies quietly, like he’s afraid Louis will be mad.

A rush of relief washes over Louis because _thank god._ He doesn't want that either.

Louis makes intense eye contact with the other alpha, "Liam is ours."

Harry gives a curt nod.

"If he'll have us," He adds as an afterthought.

Harry nods again, but it’s more hesitant. He's not sure he'd be able to take that kind of rejection from Liam. Harry loves Liam, always have. He can't stand not looking after the boy. Couldn’t stand the thought of someone loving him.

Zayn and Niall decide to now enter the room, Zayn carrying a tray of food he must have gotten from catering. Louis doesn't comment that it’s all of Liam’s favourite things.

Niall goes to Liam on the bed and curls up next to the omega over the blankets. He brushes hair away from Liam’s face and kisses his cheek softly. The alphas in the room melt.

"I can't believe we didn't see it before," Niall says somewhat amused.

"Me either," Zayn chuckles as he pulls a seat next to the bed, "He's always managed to make himself quite small when he wanted."

"And his always been too cute for a Beta really," Harry adds when Niall smiles.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the bullying, in high school?" Niall asks, a little afraid of the answer. He's spent countless nights up with Liam during the Xfactor in the wee hours of the morning confessing secrets, Liam had gone into detail one night about his high school experience. It had been brutal, so brutal it made Niall sick.

Harry frowns a bit, "He never mentioned much of it to me...?"

Niall shakes his head sadly, "Only once, it was pretty bad from what he said. Used to come home all bloody and bruised,"

Niall doesn’t think he needs to go into details, not when Louis looks about ready to hurt someone.

"God Liam," He says frustrated and starts pacing again. Louis is going to have to put this boy in bubble wrap for the rest of his life. Louis can't stand to see him hurt ever again.

The omega turns to his alphas, uncharacteristically shy and timid, "Lads."

They all turn to him expectedly, and Niall blushes a bit but keeps his stance, "I don't want to let Liam go."

"We won't babe," Zayn says and grabs the boys hand but he looks determine.

"No, I mean it. Nobody else can have Liam. He's ours. Yours. Mine. Liam is pack, he's always been, but now he can be officially. And he has to be. I won't do this without Liam." Niall concludes finally.

To be honest all the alphas are a little surprised Niall has outright said that, given them an ultimatum, Liam and him or nobody. It’s rare an omega would ever leave an alpha but not unheard of nowadays. And Niall just said unless they take Liam he's leaving.

Not that they wouldn't take Liam, they've always wanted him. But if anyone was worried about Liam joining their pack as a second omega, they would have thought it would be Niall. He's been the only omega for so long, jealously usually occurs at least a little in the beginning. They've never been a _normal_ pack though.

"You'd be okay with that, with him as a second omega?" Zayn asks cautiously, just to make sure they’re on the same page.

Zayn is definitely on that page. He’s ready to claim Liam as he’s own, to love and protect and cuddle. He can see now where he’ll leave bruises on Liam’s neck from sucking too hard and arranging a sleeping pattern to make sure the boy gets enough rest. All the important stuff really.

Niall all but glares daggers at him for suggesting he wouldn’t be, tightening his grip on Liam, "Liam is pack."

Louis smirks softly at Niall, he's glad they've got such a head strong omega. Liam will be able to learn from him.

"Of course Niall, we all feel the same way. But Liam has to choose us, we won't force him into anything he doesn’t want," Louis says and Niall just nods.

Niall is certain he'll chose them, he might be a little afraid at first. But he'll choose them.

Not long after Niall falls asleep, wrapped up around Liam as the alphas watch a movie next to their omegas.

Niall’s always been cute, has from the very start. But Zayn would be lying if he didn’t think Liam was, and watching them curled up next to each other makes his heart burst. He loves them both so much, he wants both of them to be theirs. He wants to make sure they’re loved and they never have another worry.

They could give Liam the world if only he'd let them.

Sometime later Liam wakes up slowly, the crying completely worn him out to the point of exhaustion.

The first thing Liam realises when he wakes up, is that he is very warm. He is also stuck. He opens his eyes beadily to find he's cocooned in blankets on a bed, with Niall is wrapped around him.

He begins to let contentment settle in, but the day’s events flood back to him and he panics instantly. Harry found his suppressants, they all know. He locked himself away and they all probably hate him. He doesn’t even know how he got here. Is this the calm before the storm? Make him feel as comfortable as possible while they break the bad news to him?

That’s a bit sadistic.

Liam wants to panic more but he's trapped under Niall’s weight and doesn't want to wake the sleeping omega, Liam’s always had a massive soft spot for Niall, everyone does. So he refrains from wiggling around in fear of waking him. But he spots the alpha’s on the couch watching a movie and knows he's in for it the moment they see him awake.

Surely he's going to get punished for lying for so long, Liam’s never been punished by anyone except his father. And those were always very brutal and left marks. His dad used to punish him if he ever came across as too weak or stupid, especially when he was back home and presented. Any sign of weakness or needing help or disobeying was unacceptable behaviour for a beta. He had to learn.

Before Liam has the chance to weigh up his pros and cons of pretending to go back to sleep, Louis see's he is awake and nudges the other two boys who grin at him and approach the bed.

Liam is royally screwed.

He can barely keep the tears from falling in fear as the approach the bed, as he is helplessly trapped to it under the weight of the omega.

"Hey Li," Louis voice is soft and careful as the older sits by the edge of the bed, close but not close enough to touch him.

Liam looks up but adverts his gaze quickly, he doesn’t know what to do now that Louis knows. _That they all know._

"Gave us a bit of a fright before, thought you'd hurt yourself or something," Harry tries to chuckle but it comes out forced.

"H-how did I get here?" Liam decides to be brave and ask. These are his friends after all, well they were his friends this morning. Now they want nothing to do with him.

"Ugh, you passed out in the bathroom and Harry carried you up here. You've been asleep for a few hours," Louis explains as softly as he can but it raises the colour in Liam’s checks dramatically.

Oh god that’s embarrassing, he'd outed himself as an omega and then passed out.

 _Stella performance there Payno, good job_.

"Oh, is this your bed?" Liam asks Harry and when he nods he panics a bit, slowly starting to get up, he's not supposed to be in an alphas bed unless it’s his or he has permission, Liam does not have that kind of permission, "I'll just go, get out of your hair, n-not a good idea,"

Liam stumbles over his words a bit and freaks out when Niall lets out a loud snore, curling back into Liam’s side and effectively trapping Liam in bed. The only way he can move is by waking Niall, and Liam never wants to do that on a normal day, but he thinks now is a good time. Why is Niall cuddled up to him anyway, Niall should hate him the most.

"No, no, no Liam," Louis says a bit frantic but composes himself quickly, "If you move you'll wake Nialler, and I don't want a grumpy omega. You'll have to stay there."

It’s not an alpha command, but it might as well be. Liam slumps back down on the bed and picks at the blanket. He now realises the hoodie he’s wearing is not his, but Harrys. He flushes at the thought, but why? He is very confused.

"So," Harry breaks the silence.

"So I think we should talk," Zayn finishes.

Liam feels very outnumbered right now, and he also feels played because the only reason he hasn’t moved is in fear of waking Niall. They knew he'd be trapped like this, they used Niall as a dirty tactic.

Then again, if he had tried to run they would have probably footy tackled him back kicking and screaming if it came to it. Still, Liam would have at _least liked_ the opportunity to run.

Instead, Liam sighs and refuses to make eye contact with them. If he had a tail, it would be between his legs as he says, "I'm sorry."

Liam’s not sure what else to do now, he has three very unhappy alphas who know they’ve been lied to for years and now he just hopes they don’t humiliate him in front of the world. They have all the potential to, he deserves it.

He hears Louis sigh and he misses the look they exchange while he fiddles with the blanket. Louis cups his chin and forces him to look directly at him, "Why did you do it Liam?"

Liam just shrugs.

Louis frowns, "Words Liam."

Again, it’s not an alpha command but it could be interpreted as one, Liam shrugs again. Louis can’t help but think of a moody teenager who snuck out at midnight just to see if he could and got caught. Louis always knew Liam was a moody teenager.

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

While they are words, they are not what Louis wanted.

"Liam, we're not mad. We're just confused, hurt a little that you didn’t tell us. You could have told us," Louis tries to reason.

"I didn’t tell anyone, nobody was supposed to know. Nobody was supposed to know!" Liam is a little bit hysterical now and he feels Niall shift in his grip.

"Niall remember, you have to stay calm Liam," Zayn reminds him and again Liam thinks this is a dirty trick. Using Niall like this so he can't get upset.

"Liam, why didn't you want to be an omega?" Harry asks.

Liam shrugs again and he see's Louis roll his eyes, "I wasn't supposed to be an omega." He mutters dejectedly.

"Is it a bad thing to be an omega, is it bad Niall is one?" Harry tries to reason and Liam looks stricken.

"Of course not," Liam loves Niall. Everyone loves Niall.

"Then why did you take suppressants?"

Liam looks on helplessly, nobody’s ever asked him this before. He's not even sure why anymore, he just knows he has to.

"I have to."

"Why?" Harry probes.

"B-because,"

"Because why?"

Tears are falling down his eyes now, silent but wet, "Because, I don't know. I just had to," his voice is broken. He’s confused and overwhelmed by all of this. None of this was supposed to get out, he was never meant to have this conversation. Now he’s a blubbering mess in front of three alphas. Liam is a disgrace honestly.

"The truth Liam," That is a 100 percent alpha command and Liam flinches at tone.

"Because dad said I had to, I couldn't be an omega. Nobody in our family was an omega, nobody would accept that. Not me. I had to be strong, I’d be kicked out of the band. Nobody would love me as an omega. People didn't love me when I wasn’t I couldn’t be one," His voice is small and tremors run through it as he’s forced to admit his darkest secret to a room full of people.

He's never voiced that allowed, never even thought it in a coherent sentence. Now he wants to be sick.

Instead Harry knells down next to him and takes the hand not occupied with Niall in his own and kisses Liam's forehead gently, "Liam you are the world to so many people. I don't know why you would think that."

Harry's voice sounds so broken Liam almost believes him.

_Almost._

While Louis is happy they're getting somewhere with Liam he's not pleased Harry went to such measure, and coughs impatiently forcing Harry to look sheepishly at him. Louis phone beeps and its Paul telling him a doctor is coming up to check on Liam.

"Look, we still have a lot to deal with. This is far from over but now that the truth is out we can work our way up. First though the doctors here to check on Liam, so one person can stay with him while that’s happening," Louis says, using his leader voice.

"Doctor?" Liam repeats confused as Zayn lifts Niall up gently cradling him bridal style.

"Yes doctor," Louis says like he's talking to a small child, "We don't even know how long you've been on that medication and considering it’s _illegal_ because it’s highly _dangerous_ we need to make sure you're okay. Paul has the best omega suppressant doctor coming."

Liam’s face drains colour, "Paul knows? And a doctor, no..."

Louis resists the urge to roll his eyes and takes both of Liam’s hands in his own and kisses his knuckles softly, "I know this is new and very frightening for you right now Liam, but you have to understand we're only doing what’s best for you. It’s in our nature, and it’s in yours to let us. So please trust we have your best interest here."

Liam looks very reluctant to let go of control so easily, but Louis can feel his omega side wavering, "B-but. People can't know." He says softly.

Louis sighs softly, "Being an omega is nothing to be ashamed of, and I won’t have you talk bad about them ever. I don't know who made you believe it was a bad thing, but it’s not. But we're not going to tell everyone yet, we'll take it slowly."

Liam looks very scared by the prospect, but allows this to at least settle him for the time being.

"You can stay here with him while the doctor checks him out, we'll come back later," Zayn says as he, Niall and Harry leave the room.

A women about 35 enters moments later with Paul, smiling softly at Louis and Liam in the bed.

"You okay kid?" Paul asks Liam and he nods shyly. He doesn’t like that everyone knows, it’s a secret. But he'd be lying if he said a massive weight hadn’t been lifted off him. Some sense of relief that he’s no longer hiding. He can feel the tension in his head already lifted.

"This is Doctor Grace, I'll leave her to it, Louis you staying?" Paul asks and Louis nods. With that he leaves and Doctor Grace turns to Liam.

"Alright Liam, I'm doctor Grace and before we get into anything I want to say I have signed about 30 different papers assuring that whatever happens in this room is doctor patient confidential. Nothing here ever leaves this room, I'm sworn to secrecy, okay?" She smiles and Liam can smell she's an omega like him. This sets him at ease, even if just a little.

"Alright first, would you mind giving us a bit of space Louis? I won't do anything without your consent but a couple feet just to make everyone comfortable?"

It’s an odd request and Louis has half a mind to chuck her out straight away, but he can sense how at ease she instantly makes Liam and complies without complaint. For Liam.

She asks a series of medical questions, standard how you are feeling emotionally and physically for a bit. Easy enough questions to answer. Then she starts getting into the suppressants.

"So how long have you been on these ones?"

Liam shifts a bit, "Since I presented,"

"Right, and you were a bit of a late bloomer?"

"Yea,"

"That’s okay so was I, most omegas are. Has it always been these ones? Or has it changed?"

"Um, I think it used to be different. Used to start with N."

"Okay, so did you buy these yourself or...?"

"My dad. He got them for me, straight away."

She nods, writing something down, "So you've never experienced heat? Or omega/alpha embrace? Or anything omega related?"

Liam just shakes his head ashamed.

"Okay that’s fine it’s okay, alright I just want to do some tests."

For the next few minute she checks his blood pressure, heart pulses and takes a few samples of blood, urine and saliva.

"Alright, so it looks like there hasn't been any lasting damages which is good. But I want to run a few tests that will take a couple days to make sure nothings damaged on the inside. But I’m pretty happy with the results considering. These can be pretty dangerous medications Liam, I have to stress the importance and risks of these. You mustn’t take them again, they're off the market for a reason." She tries to emphasis gently.

Liam just nods emotionless.

She hums thoughtfully, "Okay. To begin I want you to be on a strict healthy diet, I'm going to write up a food plan with lots of protein and vegetables in it, you're pretty underweight I can't imagine you've been giving yourself the proper care," She beings and looks to Louis who takes a step forward.

"Consider it already done," He says, he knows the minute Harry gets wind of this Liam is done for. He'll have eyes on him at every meal of every day and making sure he's not skipping.

"Good, I also want regular exercise. Mental and physical, nothing strenuously physically though, if the medication has done some damage heavy weights will make it worse. And try some yoga or meditation, its brilliant for the soul."

Again, Harry will love this.

"And finally I'm going to set up a meeting with a consoler, someone you can skype to on the road and have weekly meetings with to adjust to your position, your emotional health is my main concern here. Considering your high stress job," She says writing a number on some paper and handing it to Louis.

"I don’t need... I'm not crazy," Liam says offended.

"I never said you were," Doctor Grace laughs, "But this is a big adjustment for anyone Liam. You've never done this before and it will be very different to what you're used to. Suppressants for this long is not healthy, one of their major side effects cause depression and we had more omegas then I’d like to admit commit suicide when they were on them. These drugs are very dangerous.”

Louis grips Liam’s shoulder tightly.

"So yes I'm a little worried about your mental health. You need to be taken care of, but you need to adjust to it. You've never been an omega before but your body is literally craving it at this point, it’s weak without one. That’s why you've been feeling so fatigued and nauseous lately. That’s where all the headaches have strung from. You've been denying your natural instincts for too long and you're body is about to snap. So my number one is urge is you must stop. Trust your instincts and embrace them."

With that Doctor Grace smiles softly and asks Louis to show her the door.

Before she leaves she pulls Louis into a hushed conversation, "I'm assuming he has alphas to take care of him?"

Louis almost scoffs at her, "Of course."

"Good, because he'll need it. His body needs it. Don't rush him or push to quickly, but the most important thing right now is the contact he receives. It must be positive and welcomed. I've never seen an omega on suppressants this long and it only means bad things. I know he doesn’t want or know how to be looked after, and it won't be easy. But he needs it."

And with one last smile she leaves, leaving a very confused and overwhelmed alpha. With an even more disgruntled omega.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Luckily, after the examination Liam had said he was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, and Louis hadn't questioned it but simply tucked him back in Harry’s bed. As much as it wasn't really what he had in mind, he would have liked to have gone back to his own room to sleep, Liam wasn't going to push his luck.

He heard Louis leave the room quietly and within moments he fell asleep.

When Liam woke up the next time, he again felt himself trapped by blankets and a body, but now it was completely dark in the room save the light coming from under the doorway. He took a moment to gather his surroundings, and discovered he was once again trapped by Niall. To his right in the other bed the 3 Alphas laid together, a mess of tangled limbs.

Liam couldn't help but feel guilt hit him, the alphas never liked sleeping without their omega, and here Liam had stolen him. He didn’t want to break that relationship up or be the cause of any heart ache. One day an omega and he was already ruining things.

He played back the events of the day over in his head, he couldn’t believe he had been that easily found out. One minute he's playing happy beta the next he's a mess on the floor.

What was he supposed to do now? He didn’t understand where his place was.

Would they still want him in the band? Were they really not ashamed of him? Either way he still couldn’t tell the fans, they'd hate him forever. Sure they loved Niall, but everyone did.

Was he supposed to find an alpha now, someone to take care of him?

Truth be told he'd never be happy with any other alpha other than the ones sprawled on the other bed. But they had Niall, a perfect pack he couldn't ruin. Sure they were being nice to him and helping him now. But that was instinct and they were his friends. That didn’t mean they actually wanted him.

What would his father say?

Liam had to push that question down quickly, he couldn’t think of his dad yet.

Suddenly a hand flops on his face and Niall mutters sleepily, "Stop thinking so loud you woke me up."

Liam flinches despite the humour in his voice, rubbing patterns on his back soothingly, "Sorry Ni, go back to sleep."

Niall looks up at him expectantly and sighs, resting his head on his elbow and staring straight at the boy, "How are you feeling?"

Liam sighs, mirroring Niall’s position and Niall throws the blanket over their heads like a fort and Liam giggles despite himself.

"Okay, I guess," He shrugs.

Niall contemplates this and then says, "I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry? I'm the one that lied,"

Niall just shrugs, "I donno, just am. Why did you hide it?"

Under the blankets in their make shift fort Liam feels vulnerable, like the xfactor days when they used to do this. Niall used to be his biggest confider, he wonders when he stopped telling Niall everything.

Liam takes a leap, "Everyone thought I was going to be an alpha. Dad wanted an alpha son, then I wasn't. They were both so disappointed, you know? And you here the stories about how some omegas are treated, dad convinced me life would be easier if I wasn't one."

Niall nods but doesn’t say anything, so Liam keeps talking, "And it was just so hard, before. In school, I didn't want it to be hard again. I didn't want people to beat me up because of what I was. Besides nobody liked me when I was me. I was never going to find an alpha to look after me."

Even as Liam says it he knows how bad it sounds, how bad it makes omegas sound.

Instead of being offended like he should though, Niall just cups his hands, "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that. You shouldn’t be sorry, I’m sorry! It’s not bad to be an omega, you're an omega and you're wonderful and amazing and everyone loves you. I lied to everyone."

Niall sighs, "Yeah but nobody ever told me it was bad to be an omega. You did."

Liam thinks it’s a piss poor excuse for what he's done, but smiles softly at the blonde.

"We're okay?" He asks timidly.

Niall rolls his eyes and punches Liam in the arm, "Of course. Love you, you loser."

"I love you too."

With that they sit in comfortable silence for a while, before Niall speaks up, "It’s not bad being an omega you know, it’s good. We like it. They take good care of us, you can get whatever you want. Just have to play it right."

Liam rolls his eyes and lies on his back so the blanket drapes over his face, "I'm sure it is, for you. You have three amazing alphas. I don't know what I'm going to do now, I suppose I have to tell people. Can't find a mate if it’s a secret can I?" He laughs weakly.

He doesn’t see Niall frown deeply, "Liam. They love you too. They've always loved you. I love you."

"Ni-"

"No don't Ni me, we love you. You're not allowed to look for a mate. End of discussion. I won’t allow it." Niall says finally and Liam giggles.

"You won't allow it?"

Niall smiles, "I won’t allow it."

Liam doesn’t know what he means, or a part of him hopes he does but won’t allow himself to indulge in that too much. Liam can't get his hopes up. They're all just being nice.

They chat quietly for a bit longer before a very tired slow drawl groans,

 "If you children do not go to sleep I will spank you in the morning," Harry says.

Liam almost gasps at the younger alpha, for a split second afraid before he realises the teasing tone behind Harry’s voice and Niall starts giggling.

Despite everything, Liam starts giggling too.

And its Harry's favourite sound in the world.

-./-/-/-/-/-/-

The next morning, Liam does not want to go down to breakfast. If he didn’t think Zayn would physically carry him over his shoulder if he refused he would kick his heels into the floor and refuse to move. Liam actually weighs Zayn up and down for a moment, contemplating if Zayn possesses the physical strength to do that before concluding that he probably does. When did Zayn bulk up and when did he loose so much weight?

Harry, Louis and Niall had already gone down to breakfast an hour again, leaving Zayn to coax the boy downstairs. They thought this would be easier. Slowly making his way down there, only one person on him so he’s not overwhelmed.

But today is the first official day without a suppressant and he can already feel his omega coming through and he can smell himself. Which means everyone else will be able to, which means he'll be outed to the entire crew.

Zayn had assured him that not only are they not going to care, they are going to love him more, and they're all family so they'll accept him. Plus they've all signed wavers, the first person to say something to any media or not welcomed would be sacked on the spot.

Liam didn't want anyone to get fired though, not over him. He'd even suggested to Zayn maybe just finishing off the last of his suppressants, just to ease everyone into it?

That had been the wrong thing to say because Liam has never had that growl directed at him before, " _Absolutely not._ _They are dangerous."_

So that was off the table.

Now Zayn was just trying to coax Liam down to breakfast, and Liam was stalling.

It was much easier when it was just him and Zayn, he could pretend barely anything had changed.

"I'm not really hungry though, you know yesterday was a lot to take in. My stomachs been all over the place I don't want to eat anything to heavy," He tried in vain to reason as Zayn pushed him gently towards the door.

"Li we all know what doctor Grace said, you're on a strict health diet, as if Harry's going to let you skip a meal,"

Liam frowned, he wasn’t used to people monitoring his meals.

"Okay yes, but Harry could just bring it up later. We don't want to frighten Lux,"

Zayn has absolutely no idea why Liam’s new scent would frighten Lux of all people but he allows Liam’s excessive rambling as he nudges him into the hallway.

Liam turns to him, very frightened but trying to mask it and Zayn sighs, cupping his cheek.

"Look Liam, I know you’re scared and this is very new and daunting. But it’s going to be fine, everyone’s cool with it and anyone not can have my foot up their ass. It’s their choice really. Now calm down because I would never on this planet let anything bad happen to you, do you trust me?" Zayn asks seriously and Liam flatters under the gaze.

Liam doesn’t think trust is the issue here, "Well yes of course, I would have said that two days ago too but-"

Zayn’s not sure if he's at least glad Liam’s rambling because it means he is somewhat normal Liam or not, but he cuts him off either way, "Good. Now that, that’s sorted you can either make your grand entry like a normal human being and walk into the dining hall, or I can carry you over my shoulder displaying to everyone in there who you belong to. You're choice."

Liam gulps at Zayn’s wicked smile and has no idea how to comment on that. Instead he swallows his damn pride and turns around, "Walking it is." He declares softly, earning a chuckle from Zayn as the alpha follows him.

Embarrassing Liam was always one of his favourite pastimes, he can't wait to continue it. He can't wait to see just how far down the blush goes.

Liam walks more conviction then he feels into the dining hall and swears he feels every pair of eyes on him as he makes his way over to the table Niall, Harry and Louis have occupied.

Zayn would almost believe his false bravo walk if he couldn't smell his fear, but Zayn is still very proud. Even if he would have liked to carry Liam into the dining hall.

Next time.

Liam takes the seat between Louis and Harry he assumes is designated for him hesitantly, a bowl of fresh fruit and oatmeal have been placed their already. He forces a smile at both of them and tries to get his breathing back to normal, Liam’s never been this scared to walk into a room in his entire life.

He avoids Zayn’s small smirk as he talks a seat next to Niall, and picks quietly at his fruit.

"Took you boys long enough, get lost?" Louis jokes winking at Liam.

Liam flushes deeply, and Zayn chuckles, "Had a hair malfunction."

Liam is 100 percent certain nobody believes that whatsoever but the thought was nice.

They chat aimlessly for a little while, Liam’s glad he can stay out of the conversation as he picks at his fruit. Truthfully he isn’t hungry. He hasn’t been lately, so stressed out and sick his appetite has shrunk. He knows he’s lost weight, weight loss is a big problem with omegas because they're already so small. But he's just not hungry.

Liam can feel Harry staring at him, and he wonders if he'd be able to make himself look as innocent and cute as Niall does to get out of this one.

"I've talked to catering about a new diet plan, we're all going healthier we could use it anyway. So there will be a lot more options on the menu, we can go through it in a couple of weeks but for now we're going to stick to the one I made last night to make sure it’s healthy and you’re getting all the nutrients. And on Monday we start a whole new workout regime, it'll be just you and me while Louis and Zayn stick to the old one. I've already talked to Mark about it, this one is much more suited for omega strength training and is good to be coupled with an Alpha. And we'll start yoga." Harry lists off and shows Liam the pages in his leather bound diary where his written up a schedule. It’s all very overwhelming for Liam, he’s so used to being in control he just nods weakly and says thank you.

Harry doesn’t seem fazed at all by his response though, almost like he was expecting it and goes back to writing something down.

"So we don't have a show tonight boys we have the whole day free, thought he could spend it relaxing by the pool. We've booked it all out," Louis says nonchalantly and Niall nods eagerly.

They all seem to turn to Liam, like his opinion is important on the matter. He doesn’t usually get a say in this certain stuff, not that they deliberately exclude him. But when they book something out it means pack, which he is not. So he'll usually find Mark to train with or watch a movie, stay out of their way and they all silently agree that’s what’s best.

Now they're looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer. Liam just stares dumbly.

"Pool, Liam?" Louis repeats slowly.

Liam frowns, "Sounds great, for you guys?"

"You don't want to come?" Niall looks disappointed.

Liam looks down at his food, suddenly more alert of the alphas presence, "Well, I don't usually..."

Liam feels like this was the wrong thing to say as Harry drops his fork on the table and it clutters loudly, his face gone pale and Zayn knuckles have gone white clutching his knife.

Louis just sighs loudly next to him, "We truly are shit alphas."

"No we're shit friends," Zayn mumbles darkly and stabs his toast with the knife.

"Zayn don't stab things,"

"He thinks we don't care about him! And he has all right to, we've practically ignored his existence for the past 3 years," Zayn scoffs darkly.

Liam sinks in his chair.

"We haven’t ignored him, we just didn't realise..." Louis starts.

"Don't make excuses for our shit behaviour. We ignored him to have sex we are the worst people in the world."

"Zayn,"

"Stop trying to justify it to make yourself feel better Lou, you and I both know it!"

Zayn and Louis glare darkly at each other from across the table, and Liam feels like he wants to cry. He also feels like nobody's asked him what he wants, but if they did he wouldn’t know anyway.

"Lads, you're scaring him," Harry says quietly gaining all their attention and pulling Liam back into reality as he grabs Liam’s hand. He hadn’t realised he was shaking and quickly composes himself, coughing awkwardly and feeling super embarrassed.

The alpha tension had risen thick on him though, and he can see its effected Niall the same way. Omegas don’t like it when alphas fight amongst each other.

Louis sighs dramatically and turns to him again, "Liam what we were trying to convey in a very poor cave like manner was, we feel like because of your assumed Beta status and our ability to be proper twats on the of best occasions, we may have made you feel excluded the last few years and been very shit friends. We want to apologize because we never wanted to make you feel bad. Ever."

Liam feels like Louis is looking directly into his soul and his instincts tell him to forgive the alpha, because he's an alpha. Liam doesn’t think there’s much to forgive anyway, they didn’t mean to.

"It’s okay," Liam says automatically and Zayn rolls his eyes.

"No its not. Liam you can't as an omega just forgive us because you think you have to. What we did was shit, we didn’t even realise how much you were suffering," Zayn says sincerely.

"But I didn’t want you to know, that was the point. It's fine, honestly. I'm sorry for lying to you,"

"No how did this get turned around? Don't say sorry to us that’s not the point of this," Harry interjects confused.

"Sorry," Liam says again and Louis cringes.

"If you say sorry one more time," Zayn says and Liam has to physically bite back the sorry that wants to come out of his mouth. He wants to please these alphas, he wants them to not be mad at him.

This conversation has gotten nowhere fast and Louis tries again, "So we'll start again, so pool Liam? Or we can spend the day inside?"

Liam frowns at this, and stares at his fruit, "You don’t have to spend the day with me just cause I'm an omega."

Louis grabs his chin, "What are you talking about babe? And look at us when you speak please."

Liam flushes a bit and squirms in his seat, but he takes a breath and musters the courage, "I mean you don't have to do it cause you feel bad for me. It’s fine, I’m an omega. It’s fine. I should probably figure out what I'm going to do next, talk to Paul about some PR thing. I can't hide now, and I’ll need an alpha I guess..." he trails off.

"What? Need an alpha?" Louis spits confused and Liam flinches.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know much about being an omega, but I need that, don't I? And you guys have been great but I can't..." Liam doesn’t finish his sentence but looks at Harry with big eyes.

Harry has none of that though and stares directly at him, "Finish you're sentence Liam."

Liam takes a gulp, "I can't expect you to keep looking after me."

The table is silence for a moment before Niall speaks up, "Is no one going to say it? I'll say it then, Liam you're part of the pack. You can't go looking for an alpha, there are three right here. Done."

Niall’s tone isn’t humorous or light, it’s full of bitterness and jealously. Nobody else was allowed to touch Liam, _their_ omega. His omega. Liam was already claimed and Niall would be fucked he if let him go now.

Liam splutters confused, "But I- and you guys have been- for so long- can’t expect you to-" He’s so flustered and embarrassed he’s lost for words. Of course he's thought about the five of them together for as long as he could remember, longed for the pack and haven the boys could create. But he knows he can never have that. Why would they want him? Why would Niall want to share?

Zayn rubs a tired hand over his face, "Well, look okay we did want to approach this subject a bit more delicately with some more tact. We wanted it to be your decision, we would never want to force you into anything Liam."

"But we want you to be a part of our pack, we want to be your alphas," Louis says.

Liam stares at him, mouth open like a fish before be composes himself. He looks down quietly and mutters something no one can understand.

"Liam, eye contact please," Louis says it firmly but with an added tender which causes Liam to relax.

Liam looks into his eyes, his own wide and frightened like dear, "I don't want you to say that because you feel sorry for me."

It’s still barely a whisper and he looks into Louis eyes, but it’s enough to break his heart.

Louis quickly glides from his chair to pull Liam into a hug and crushes him tightly, "Oh god Liam we would never do that. We love you so much. We always have and always will. We've always wanted you to be pack but you were a beta, god Liam all we want is to see you happy."

Louis holds on tightly letting the boy let out a few shaky breaths, but never releases his grip.

"All we want in the world is to see you happy and take care of you love, we've always wanted to do that but never under stood why. Now we know, because we were always meant to," Harry rubs circles on his back and Louis gives him some room to breathe.

"Really?" Liam asks timidly.

"Always wanted you babe, we've felt incomplete without," Zayn says.

Liam smiles teary, "Always wanted you guys too." He admits quietly, in a whisper.

Zayn and Harry share a small smile over the table, and continue watching Louis clutch on to the omega. This continues for some time before Liam starts awkwardly patting Louis’s back, indicating he would like some space now.

Louis has none of it though and holds on to Liam for dear life.

“Lou?” Liam asks confused and Zayn just chuckles.

“You’re going to have to give him a bit of time love, Louis isn’t taking this quiet as well, feels guilty” Zayn winks and Liam’s face goes pale. He can’t make his alpha feel guilty, that’s not his place.

He is such a screw up.

Suddenly Liam feels someone pinch his stomach lightly and he gasps, “Ow.”

“I can feel you upset god Liam, stop it. Let me feel like a guilty prick because I was a douche bag. Stop being so damn noble.” Louis mutters into his neck and Liam at least smiles.

He is so terribly confused.

Finally Louis lets go of him and nobody misses how he wipes his eyes. “Alright that’s done, Liam is now ours. Everyone else is to keep their grimy hands off him.”

It’s a joke, but Liam doesn’t miss the seriousness in his voice.

Liam blushes at that, he’s never been pack before. Never had an alpha, what now?

“I don’t know how…”

Harry smiles and pats his hand gently, “its okay Liam we’ll take it slow, we won’t officially claim you for some time. It’s a bonding process, but as long as you agree to it we’re now you’re alphas.”

Liam nods dumbly, he assumes officially means sex. But he has no idea what alpha/omega sex is like. He’d had beta sex with his ex-partners Dani and Sophia, but it was pretty unexciting considering. He assumes it was because he was an omega. He thinks on some level they knew too.

“First order of business,” Harry says like a sports official on TV, “Eat your breakfast. All of it. You too Niall,” he adds when Liam looks confused and Niall chuckles.

Liam again nods dumbly because he’s not sure what else to do, and just copies Niall’s action of eating his whole breakfast.

They chat mundanely for a while, Liam finishes off his oats and doesn’t preen under the wide smile Harry gives him. When suddenly Louis turns to him seriously.

“So, as your alphas we will need to punish you for lying to us,” Louis says and doesn’t sound sorry at all.

Liam looks on with fear, he has no idea what that entitles. He’s heard a few times when Niall gets spanked, but that’s it. They usually keep him out of pack things. He’s kind of afraid.

Niall however frowns, he doesn’t think Liam should be punished for this, “Louis.”

“Niall,” Louis says firmly, the tone leaves no argument whatsoever and Niall puts his metaphorical tail between his legs at being told off, “Nothing too harsh, you’re not used to being an omega yet. But you have to understand lying is not okay, we don’t allow it. Also that omegas are beings to be treasured and adored, I know we’ve got some embedded thinking to wring out of you but we need you to understand any negative thinking about any of my omegas is not to be tolerate under any circumstance. Understand?”

Louis is firm and harsh as he speaks but when Liam allows the words to sink in he blushes and ducks his head.

Oh.

Liam just nods.

“Words Liam,”

He coughs, “Y-yes.”

“Okay. Your punishment will be you are not to be within a foot distance from any one of us alphas at any time, for the next week. We want you in arm’s length reach at all times from someone. You will of course be given freedom and whatever as an omega, we aren’t slave drivers Liam. But that’s your punishment.”

And, oh. Liam wasn’t expecting that at all.

He turns to Zayn and Harry who are torn between amusement and smugness, so he assumes they’ve already discusses this among themselves. And Niall looks delighted at the prospect.

This is weird.

“Okay.” Liam agrees, like he has some kind of say in the matter. He supposes it’s fair? Sort of. Its not unfair. Its just weird.

This is all very weird. He needs a nap.

Louis smiles at Liam taking to his punishment so well, to be honest its far more of an alpha thing then it is about Liam. But they’d have to punish him for such intolerance for omegas and they have to get him to understand this is not a bad thing.

Plus none of the alphas want Liam far away from them at all, they’re all feeling a bit clucky about the whole thing. Louis wonders if he can provoke Liam to slip up just so he can extend the punishment. Maybe he’ll never have Liam within an arm’s reach of him again.

“So that settles it, lets’ go to the pool. Relax a bit,” Harry says happily.

-/-/-/-/-

The pool is big and heated, making it the perfect temperature for the nice American summer. It has reclining chairs all around it and umbrellas to make sure no one gets burnt, and even a decent sized slide they can go down. A few crew members choose to accompany them down, Paddy nudging Liam with his shoulder in a silent ‘you alright?”

Liam, brushing elbows with Harry as he walks, just nods and smiles genuinely.

Lux and Lou choose to come down too, and Harry, Louis and Niall play with the toddler in the pool. Zayn takes residence on one of the chairs and Liam, unsure where he should go at first, takes a seat next to him. He doesn’t want to swim just yet.

He needs a moment to breath.

He watches as the alphas, Niall and Lux play happily in the pool, Lou snapping photos on her phone as it unfolds. Harry is helping her down the slide as Niall and Louis try to dunk each other. Even Liam can tell from here though Louis isn’t trying very hard, not wanting to hurt the boy.

Liam wonders if Louis would be like that with him to now, cautious and afraid to hurt him. Louis never has been before, so now will everything be different because his an omega.

He still hasn’t decided what to do about the fans or his parents. He can’t keep this a secret from them for very much longer though, he knows that.

He still thinks everyone’s going to hate him though, the fans aren’t going to like two omegas in the band. Especially not him.

Liam’s pulled out of his thoughts when Zayn nudges him sleepily. He has is aviators covering his eyes and looks like some kind of Greek god, laying on the chair in blue board shorts.

“What are you thinking about?” Zayn asks quietly.

Liam sighs, pulling his legs to his chest self-consciously.

“Nothing important,”

Zayn frowns, “You’re always important.”

Liam tries not to blush but it’s in vain, he ducks his head anyway.

“I don’t know how we’re going to tell the fans. Or my parents,” He mumbles.

“Well I’m not sure about your parents, but we’ll be with you the whole time. I wouldn’t worry about the fans though.”

Liam looks confused, “Why not?”

Zayn looks at him equally as confused, “Why would you be afraid to tell them? I mean the media might not be great about it, but we’ve dealt with it before. But the fans are fans, they’ll love it.”

Liam sighs, Zayn doesn’t seem to understand. He’s an alpha why would he. Although they’re apparently happy to have him pack which he is still pretty sceptical about, the fans might not be so okay about it.

“You know how some of the fans are,” Liam says vaguely and Zayn snorts.

“Liam use your words,” Zayn says, it’s playful but he’s also interested in why Liam would be so worked up. The fans love him, they always love him. And Zayn has no doubt they’ll adore him as an omega. Zayn sure does.

The younger sighs in frustration, “It’s just I’m not like Niall, the fans love him. They don’t want me to be an omega. Management always wanted me to play up the single beta, what if they don’t like another omega? They’ll think I’m stupid.”

He doesn’t mean for it to come out as self-deprecating as it does, and he’s now waiting for Zayn to chew him out about it.

Zayn however stays silent as he contemplates this for a moment, letting Liam stew in his own thoughts before pulling out his phone and scrolling through it. He sits up a little and Liam watches as he scrolls through some websites before he finds the one he’s after.

“Look, I know all of this is very new and scary but I’m not sure you’re as good as an actor as you would have liked. Not that me and the boys knew you were an omega, we didn’t. But we’ve always been drawn to you in a way we didn’t think was okay, and we sometimes acted on it. And the fans have noticed Liam, and they don’t care. No one is going to think any less of you because you’re now being true to yourself, in fact I think the real fans will love it,”

With that Zayn hands over his phone and Liam takes it curiously and a little hesitantly. He’s not sure what Zayn’s trying to convey.

On the small screen it displays photos from the interviews they did a few days ago, the ones where he and Louis fought. These photos are from before that though, in the morning when Liam was tired and grumpy and just trying to get through the day. In the images displayed Liam is sitting on the couch, Niall on one side with Louis, and Harry on the other with Zayn.

In the photos Liam looks tired, even he can see that. But that’s not the point of them, a few of them display him lying his head on Harrys shoulder and Harry smiling down at him. Another shows Zayn leaning over to whisper something in his ear, and beaming brightly when he gets Liam to chuckle.

Another image displays Harry poking him in the side and taking in Liam’s infectious smile proudly.

Liam understands now what Zayn was getting at, he was shit at playing a beta. These photos look like an omega with his alphas, basking and preening at their attention. Liam feels dreed run through him.

He continues to scroll down to find the real gem of the photos, which are comments from their fans. Which happen to be all positive, people are displaying how cute they think he looks, how perfect he seems to be with the alphas. People are using cap locks shouting,

HOW CUTE DOES LIRRY LOOK

AWWW ZAYN LOOKS SO PROUD OF LIAM

POOR BABY LIAM LOOKS TIRED

HOW CAN HE BE A BETA HES TOO CUTE

#OMEGALIAMFORLIFE

NIALL AND LIAM WOULD BE PERFECT AS THE PACKS LITTLE OMEGAS

Liam blushes deeply at the comments, oh god. He really is such a shit actor. He hands the phone back to Zayn looking dead sheepish while the alpha looks highly amused.

“Does everyone think I’m an omega?” Liam asks a little dry.

It’s not a bad thing he supposes, it is the truth. It’s all just a bit overwhelming. He wishes someone had told him how shit he was, at least the end result wouldn’t have been this embarrassing he thinks.

“Its only a small group, and people are just hoping. That’s what a lot of people love about the band Li, that we’re a pack and we love each other. The real fans will support you through this. Anyone who doesn’t, doesn’t matter. They’re not any of your concern,” Zayn says simply, pocketing his phone and going back to sun baking.

Liam contemplates this for a bit, wondering exactly how much will now be taken out of his hands he has the boys. Should they be doing this much for him? Don’t alphas have worries too? Isn’t he just being a burden to their already mountain list of problems?

“Liam think any louder and I’ll throw you in the pool,” Zayn pulls him out of his thoughts and he pouts.

Liam does not think that loud despite what everyone says.

Zayn turns to him, “Would you like to sit there and sulk or go for a swim?”

Liam continues to pout and sends his driest look at Zayn. Zayn however ignores him though and begins to coo at how cute he is.

When Zayn goes to pinch his cheek that’s when Liam decides he’s had enough.

“I’m going for a swim,” Liam decides and stands up.

He misses the smirk Zayn sends his way but doesn’t miss when Zayn calmly says, “The pool is more than a few meters away Li,”

Liam almost doesn’t understand what he means until he remembers breakfast and he pales slightly, the rules.

The pool is a good couple feet away, and Louis has made it pretty clear he was meant to be within arm’s length of any alpha at one time. Surely he thinks this could be an exception though? He would be walking towards an alpha anyway, so it shouldn’t matter?

It turns out Liams too afraid to test it though and he stays rooted on the spot for a minute contemplating his options. Luckily Zayn takes pity on the new omega and calls Harry over,

“Haz, Li wants to join,”

There’s a mocking tone in his voice that Harry doesn’t miss at all when he looks over and see’s Liam very confused as to what his next move should be. Harry smirks as he quickly jumps out of the pool and strides towards Liam.

In a swift movement he grabs the boy by the torso and hauls him over his shoulder, carrying him to the pool.

Liam squawks undignified, “Harry!”

He flails a bit uselessly as he’s chucked over the boys shoulder with ease and can’t help but blush when everyone stares at him. This is very embarrassing, nobody had ever done this to him before. Sure he’d seen them carry Niall around a lot, but he didn’t think he’d receive the same treatment. Clearly that was dumb.

His entire body meets cold water quickly as he’s chucked in the pool (although he didn’t realise it was possible to dump someone that gently) and before he can register what’s happening Louis has already pulled him upright out of harm’s way.

Liam’s never felt more safe and humiliated in his life.

“You’re even lighter then you look Liam,” Harry comments sliding in next to him and wrapping his arms around the boys back.

Its awkward, Liam’s not used to these kind of hugs, but it’s nice. He feels secure having Harry on him like this.

Liam just shrugs, not to phased by his weight. For an omega he’s always been quite big and tall, while still managing to come across as non-frightening and able to make his frame small. But the last couple months he knows he’s lost a lot of weight.

Harry hums behind him, he seems playful enough but Liam can tell his worried about it. Liam wonders if he’ll ever be in control of his own meals again.

The remainder of the afternoon the play in the pool, alternating times going down the slide and getting on each other’s backs playing chicken.

Its nice, calm and relaxed. Liam doesn’t feel any pressure to play a beta or an omega, in fact they barely treat him any differently than how they would when usually mucking around. Louis doesn’t go easy on him when he tries to dunk him under the water and Liam still retaliates back.

It feels different though, in a good way. Because sometimes they pull him in closely or keep an eye on him a tad more. And he feels included.

-/-/-/-/-/-

After a busy day in the pool they head back to the rooms, and they’re all situated in Louis room for the night. Not that Liam had been given much choice, he hadn’t been able to pick anything all day and he’s concerned why this hasn’t bothered him more. He’s usually so assertive.

He wonders if it’s because he’s off his medication and giving into his omegas desires or simply because he trusts the boys.

He isn’t sure but he hopes it lasts.

Harry had given him both his lunch and dinner, demanding he eat all of it and even when Liam said he wasn’t hungry at dinner he’d been given the side eye. So he’d just finished it all without complaint.

When the entered the hallway he’d been gently guided into Louis room and Zayn handed him a pile of clothes with his toothbrush and then he’d been pushed into the bathroom to shower. He was pretty sure someone would have joined him if he said they could because this was more than a foot away from one of them. But he’s glad they’d given him the space. He needed it for a second.

After showering and washing the sun off him he changed into a pair of shorts that were his and one of Harry’s old t-shirts he’d been given. It hung slightly off his frame and he was reminded again that he was allowed to do this now. They were his alphas.

The thought overwhelmed and comforted him.

All good things have to come to an end though, because when Liam enters the room it’s eerie and tense. Niall sits crossed legged on the bed, in-between Harry’s legs and Zayn has situated himself on the other. Louis stands in the small dining area with Paul, looking furious.

When he enters they all look at him, and Zayn quickly beacons him over. He hesitates for a moment, but strolls over to Zayn. He’s not sure if he should sit next to or on top of Zayn like Niall is, and thankfully Zayn realises his dilemma when he pulls him down next to him and slings an arm over his shoulder gently. Enough to give him comfort but also space should he need it.

Louis and Paul are still whispering furiously and when Liam looks over to Niall and Harry, Niall just gives him a pained look.

“What’s going on?” Liam asks, he tries not to be timid but he knows somethings wrong.

Zayn sighs next to him and signals Louis, “Lou!”

Louis hadn’t seem to notice Liam come in and turns pale, clutching the paper in his hands to his chest. Liam can tell from here it’s a mirror article, and he knows that means nothing good.

With one last nod to Paul, Louis strides over and takes a seat on the bed next to Liam and Zayn.

“Liam I need you to do something for me?” Louis asks, his voice is more gentle then Liam has ever heard him and it instantly makes him panic. Louis is never gentle, he’s probably about to break the news that they’ve had a band discussion that having Liam in the pack is a bad idea.

He’s a shit omega and they don’t want him. They’re probably going to kick him out of the band. Tell him they don’t want him.

“Okay,” Liam says despite the thoughts in his head.

“I need you to stay calm,” Louis repeats slowly and it’s an alpha command. A soft pleasant one, but a command no doubt.

Liam feels sick, but his mind stops racing and he feels calmer. Even if he doesn’t want to.

“Okay,” Liam says, because what else can he say. He’s an omega.

“We don’t know how, and Paul and the team are on it right now trying to work out anyone who might be a danger. Your and Niall’s safety is our number one concern here and you have nothing to worry about. But someone spoke to the mirror this morning, and this was published.” Louis hands over the paper and Liam’s hands are shaking as he reads the article.

_ONE DIRECTION LIAM PAYNE LYING ABOUT WHO HE IS?_

_An anonymous source close to the band has come out and said that Liam Payne is not actually the socialite beta he claims to be, but instead a beta posing as an omega. Apparently it has been discovered that Payne has been on an illegal substance, omega suppressants, for some time to hide his true identity as an omega. No confirmation on whether the band knew about the suppressants or how they’re taking the news, as the four members are in a public alpha/omega relationship which Liam has never been a part of. Insider’s claim Liam was discovered by chance, and never wanted the world to know he was really an omega._

The article then goes on to explain different reasons why an omega might use suppresses, abuse, pressure and health are all listed, but it’s clear the article presents Liam as some kind of monster who hates omegas and never wanted to be one.

Liam wants to be very, very sick.

“Oh,” Is all he says instead, because the alpha command has forced Liam to stay calm, his body reacts normally. That can’t stop his mind from flipping out though.

“Liam were looking into everyone and anyone, whoever talked to the paper is gone. And we’ve already got the PR team and management on it, we’ll fix this up straight away,” Harry says gently.

But it can’t be fixed. Everyone knows now, everyone will hate him. They already do. He’s a liar, he lied to everyone. Nobody should be nice to him after the horrible things he did.

“I should fix it, it’s my mess. I can go on twitter or –“ Liam tries but Zayn cuts him off.

“No. You don’t have to fix it you’ve done nothing wrong. We don’t want you addressing it on twitter,”

Liam’s not sure he should be offended or not. But he kind of is.

“But-“ Liam tries again.

“No Liam its fine, we’ll handle this. I know this isn’t how you wanted it coming out, but he can handle it. There’s nothing to worry about,” Louis assures him and Liam doesn’t believe him at all.

This is not okay.

“No,” Liam says and suddenly his body flies into action and he jumps off the bed frantic, “No you can’t fix this. Nobody can everyone’s going to know, everyone does know and they’ll hate me. I lied to everyone! They already do!” he paces around the room and Louis just watches him calmly.

“Liam its not that bad,”

Liam has tears in his eyes now, “Not that bad? Not that bad! Louis everyone is going to hate me! I lied to everyone for so long! I don’t even know how to be a bloody omega! I’ll have to go back on suppressants and pretend this never happen. If my dad reads this and finds out I’m not on them he’ll kill me anyway. It’ll be better that way, I can pretend. You don’t have to kick me out of the band, I can go back to the way it was.”

He doesn’t realise his crying until he feels his face drenched. Louis approaches him cautiously and pulls the boy into a tight hug.

Liam tries to thrash around at first but Louis hold on tightly and then grabs the back of his neck in a tight squeeze. Quickly the energy runs from Liam’s body and he falls limp against Louis, allowing the boy to manhandle him so they’re both on the floor. Liam grips onto the boy as if his life depends on it.

“Deep breathes babe, that’s it, in and out slowly. Come on breathe for me, calm down,” Louis coos at him, holding the boy tightly as Liam cries and slowly calms down.

After a few minutes Liam gets his breathing back under control and can think clearly, and realises the scene he just caused. He freezes up at that and goes tense.

Louis however feels him clam up, “No, no, no babe come on. You need to relax, no need to be embarrassed. Calm down,” The older puts his hand on the back of his neck again and squeezes for a moment holding him tightly, and again Liam goes limp and feels calm wash over him.

This time he lets himself stay calm and looks up at Louis slowly, “What was that?”

Louis at least has the decency to look sheepish as he smiles, “It’s called alpha/omega embrace babe. It helps you calm down and relax when you need it. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about it’s the connection we have. I just want you to be calm. Can you do that for me?”

Liam is confused, he’s never experience that before but he’d heard about it. Even seen them do it to Niall occasionally. Experiencing it was something different though.

It was completely giving up all control into another person, allowing them to determine his state. It frightened him a little bit.

“Are you okay?” Louis asks slowly, yet still not letting Liam go in the slightest and now Liam is sitting on Louis lap on the floor.

Liam nods slowly, a faint blush reaches his cheeks when he realises they have an audience, but at least Paul left them to it.

“Words,” Louis repeats and that’s becoming one of Liam’s least favourite sayings.

Liam swallows, “M’bit embarrassed,” he says honestly. He might as well be honest.

And it seems like it was the right thing to say because Louis beams down at him and kisses his temple, “That’s alright.”

Liam isn’t sure it’s alright, but he allows Louis to lift him up and place him on the bed next to Zayn. Liam is only hesitant for a moment before he crawls into Zayns lap and is welcomed with open arms and a tight hug. Liam’s still embarrassed but he doesn’t want to let go of this comfort yet. Their embrace grounds him, lets him breath properly. He’s not ready for that to be gone.

Louis takes a seat opposite him and looks determine, “So there are a few things that need to be addressed.”

Liam doesn’t want anything to be addressed but doesn’t say that.

“One,” Louis starts, “Nobody is going to hate you. You lied because whatever, that’s not important, the PR team are going to organize some stuff and then when you’re ready to address the public we’ll do an interview. But only when you’re ready Liam and we will support you 200 percent in everything, we will always be there. Understood?”

“Yes,” Liam nods because he knows if he doesn’t say anything they won’t be happy.

“Two, your parents go through the three of us before anything. You shouldn’t be scared of your dad Liam and if I think he’s a bad influence in any way I will be happy to make sure he’s cut from all contact until he can prove himself. I know he’s your dad Liam but this is a fucked up situation and if he’s the reason I haven’t had you as an omega for three years I don’t consider him someone I want you associating with.”

Liam ducks, he loves his father. He really truly does. But he knows this isn’t okay, a small part of him knows what he did was wrong. A small part of him likes that he has three people who love and respect him the way he is, when his father always told him nobody would.

“And three, we are never going to leave you Liam. That is not an option and you have to stop thinking that way. And if you so much as utter the word suppressant and taking them ever again in the same sentence you will be punished. You don’t seem to realise how dangerous they are Liam this is not a game. And you are our omega, nothing is to harm you the way they can.”

Louis is firm and dangerous when he says this and looks Liam directly in the eyes.

“Okay.” Liam says, and as an after though adds, “I’m sorry.”

He hears Zayn groan, “Another rule, stop apologising unless you actually have to. Stop saying sorry for existing.”

He says it in a joking manner but Liam can tell a part of him is serious, Liam does say sorry a lot.

Liam just smiles up at him and nuzzles into the boy’s chest a bit, a silent sorry. Zayn seems to accept it though as he rubs his back.

“Alright good, that’s done lets watch a movie or something now,” Louis says sounding exhausted and flinging himself on top of Liam and Zayn.

They struggle for a bit before Louis settles down next to him and Liam looks up at him, “So you’re sure its fine though? The articles out now and-“ he starts but is cut off from Niall throwing a pillow at him.

“One more rule, no more worrying. Liam you’re not allowed to worry anymore. Its fine,” Harry says playfully and Liam blushes.

Someone has to.

“Maybe you should fill Liam in on all the rules while you’re making them up,” Niall snorts.

“We’re not slave drivers Niall we don’t have rules,” Zayn rolls his eyes.

Niall looks at him disbelieving and imitates a slow Bradford accent, “No worrying or saying sorry, and no climbing on things because you’ll get hurt. No cooking because you burnt yourself one time and no going to clubs alone. No driving golf buggies around the gold course and chasing the caddy. No trying to see if fire crackers will crack inside. No playing with the fire extinguisher. Also no being rude because we’re sensitive new age alphas,”

Liam laughs but is stunned Niall actually talks back to his alphas like that.

Zayn looks appalled, “They are all rules because you’re ridiculous! They are in place for you so you don’t hurt yourself, again! None of those are unreasonable!”

“Liam’s not allowed to worry and I’m not allowed to have any fun!” Niall argues back but Liam can tell his joking, trying to keep the mood light.

Luckily it seems to be working.

“I don’t have to listen to this,” Zayn says and suddenly Liam’s lost his cuddle partner because Zayn has jumped across beds and is now tickling Niall to death.

“Say you’re sorry sunshine!” Zayn laughs as he tickles Niall’s armpits making the boy holler and giggle underneath him. Harry moves out of Zayns way so he can hold down the omega by his wrists, pulling them up so he has better access.

“N-no! You bully! St-top it!” He’s laughing madly but Zayn isn’t tickling roughly enough to make the boy distressed.

“This is punishment for making fun of your alpha, say you’re sorry!” Zayn smirks clearly enjoying teasing the blonde a bit much.

Niall thrashes around a bit more, giggling uncontrollably before Zayn moves to his soft tummy and sticks fingers in his belly button.

“NO NO GET OUT OF THERE I’M SORRY I’M SORRY!”

With that Zayn slows down the tickles instantly and Niall tries to catch his breath.

“Thank you, you’re beautiful sunshine,” Zayn says. Niall rolls his eyes but leans into the kiss Zayn goes for.

Liam had been watching the exchange going on, happily enjoying the blonde laugh, but he hadn’t been watching the growing smirk playing on Louis lips. Nor had he noticed how close Louis had gotten.

“Hey boys,” Louis says slowly, “Think maybe little Liam needs to be punished for what he said?”

Liam only has a split second where he actually thinks he’s going to be brutally punished for yelling at his alpha, until he realises what the older is getting at and tries to scramble off the bed. Unluckily Louis is quicker then him and pins him down sitting on his hips, while Harry jumps across and grabs his wrists, holding them down and exposing far too much of his torso to Louis who looks dangerously evil.

Liam, as a beta has not ever been subjected to a tickle attack, nobody has ever gotten that close to him. However, he has been poked a few times and he knows he’s actively flinched in front of the boys. And from the look of delight in Louis eye he seems more then confident in his purist, even like he’s been waiting to get his hands on Liam for a while. Liam is doomed.

“Do you know why this is about to happen Liam?” Harry asks, ever the one to keep the situation from getting out of control and assuring the omega he is safe. Liam is still new to all of this and he doesn’t want to frighten him, even if it is just a bit of tickling. All their main concern is keeping Liam as happy as possible. He may not know it but tickles help.

“Because Louis is a sadist,” Liam splutters out trying to yank his arms from Harry’s death grip.

Harry rolls his eyes, “No. Well partly, but no. Because self-depicting thoughts are not accepted and must be giggled away.”

With that Louis attacks his ribs and squeezes into the sensitive flesh, Liam has no defences and tries in vain to keep his laughs at bay. This clearly eggs the elder on and within moments his tummy is attacked and Liam can’t help but let a healthy flow of giggles out.

“Take your punishment like an omega Liam!” Louis demands playfully as he makes the younger laugh. This is definitely one of his favourite sounds in the world, he’ll find out all the ways to make the boy laugh and smile like this.

“L-louis pl-lease,” Liam laughs and Harry lets go of his arms and he curls into himself. Louis stops tickling and pats his belly a few times to let him get his breathing back to normal. He knows it wasn’t that bad, knows Louis was going easy on him. He wonders however if all the punishments are this ridiculous though. He’s not sure he wants to be tickled all the time.

“See all done, and we got to see that cute smile of yours,” Louis teases and kisses his mop of hair that is now in every direction due to thrashing.

Liam just pouts at him undignified. Nothing lately has been very dignified, maybe he should just give up.

“Don’t pout babe you’ll get stuck like that,” Harry laughs brining him in for a cuddle and sets them against the head board, “Even if it is cute.”

Liam tries not to blush and rests his head against the alpha, letting himself be absorbed in the comfort.

Louis puts on the new avengers movie, settling himself on the other side of Liam cuddling up to him.

After things settle down and Liam finds himself almost settling into a nice slumber, Harry leans down and whispers to him,

“You okay babe? This alright?”

Liam hums softly and smiles, “Yeah, it is.”

-/-/-/-/-

“Liam, I don’t care how much you pout or stare at you’re food, neither of us are leaving the table until you finish that piece of toast. I’ve got all day,” Harry says, scary calm as he browses through a novel eating his own cereal, not even sparing Liam a glance.

And well, that’s not fair. Because Liam is not pouting, he doesn’t pout that much. He’s just not that hungry, he’s eaten so much in the last few days. He already ate one whole piece, he’s full.

He sighs, sparing a glance at Harry who isn’t even looking at him, then back to the dreaded toast.

He truly wonders how long Harry would sit here.

“Lima bear,” Harry says disapproving and Liam frowns.

“Lima bear?” Liam asks mortified.

No.

“I’m just trying it out, seeing how it feels,” Harry smiles, giving Liam one of his best innocent grins. The ones he gives to interviewers he wants wrapped around his fingers and Zayn when he wants tea.

“No,” Liam says simply. He’ll give into a lot of stupid omega embarrassing things, but that nick name is not on the table.

Harry goes stoic, “Well if you don’t eat that piece of toast, 40,000 people in this state of America tonight are going to adore you’re new nickname. I’m sure tumblr will have a field day.”

Liam tries not to feel blackmailed, but he eats the damn piece of toast.

He opens his mouth wide when he’s finished and pokes out his tongue, displaying its empty to Harry. For all the trouble Harry’s caused he looks proud as he hands him a glass of juice.

“Drink,”

Liam doesn’t roll his eyes and drinks the damn juice.

Niall and Louis are still in the hotel room, choosing to sleep longer then eat breakfast and Zayn had gone to call his mom. Leaving Harry and Liam to go to breakfast. Liam’s sure any of the other alphas would have been more lenient on his breakfast, but Harry has put himself in charge of all of Liam’s meals.

Liam hasn’t had an issue with it until now. Well, its not really an issue, Harry is just mean.

Liam bean for goodness sake.

When they finish breakfast they head back up to the hotel room, Harry chatting away aimlessly about how excited he is for the show tonight. How interesting the dynamics will be for them all. Liam is shitting bricks about it if he’s being honest, but its nice Harry’s excited.

He’s certain they’ll get him through the show fine, make him feel comforted and safe. He knows they’ll make him feel safe, that’s not the issue.

He’s still worried though.

They enter Louis hotel room and Liam doesn’t think anything of it when he see’s his bag opened on one of the beds. Doesn’t think it’s much of an issue, Zayn probably got it from his room, apparently they pick out his clothes now and he has little to say with it. Not that he has an issue, he hasn’t so far. But its weird all the same.

Panic doesn’t set into Liam until he realises that Zayn is holding a shirt from his bag, a shirt that is not Liam’s. But actually Zayn’s own shirt. The one he stole.

There is also Harry’s hoodie sitting next to it, and Louis stuffy on the bed.

Louis is standing next to Zayn equally confused, and Niall is still curled up in bed. He looks more worried than anything else as he sees Liam and Harry walk in.

Suddenly all eyes are on Liam.

“Li, why do you have these?” Zayn asks carefully. He’d just moved Liam’s bag to Louis room for easier access, its not like he’d use his room anyway, and when going through it to find Liam something to wear had stumbled upon the items that were there’s.

Why was Liam stealing their things?

Liam doesn’t say anything but look like a deer caught in head lights. Zayn doesn’t look very mad, but Louis looks cross.

“Liam.” The older alpha says, demanding an explanation, “How long have you had these?”

Liam again doesn’t say anything and looks to Niall pleadingly, Niall thank god seems to understand.

“Lads, chill,” Niall says and all eyes are on him for a second, “Suppressants hide the physical indicators of being an omega but don’t stop the emotional needs.”

Louis and Harry still look confused until Zayn’s hear sinks when he realises. Liam still stands there in shock refusing to make eye contact.

He’s such a weak person, god. They’re going to think he’s so stupid. They weren’t even his alphas and he was finding comfort in their belongings. How could he have been so careless?

“Liam,” Zayn says slowly taking a hesitant step forward, “Did you take these because you were, lonely?”

The word feels like vial on his tongue as he says it and he hates the way he snapped at the boy before. Of course Liam was lonely, he was an omega who wasn’t allowed any of the comforts embedded into him.

The fact that he went out of the way to take things when he was sad is heart breaking. Zayn lost this shirt a few weeks ago, he can remember the time because it had been straight after a concert in Amsterdam.

A concert where he and Liam has butted heads over something he can barely even remember. All he remembers is being pissed off with Liam and not talking to him for the rest of the night. Then being pissed off when he couldn’t find his favourite shirt.

Oh god. Even when they were awful to him he was finding comfort in them.

Liam doesn’t say anything, just fiddles with the hem of his shirt, he doesn’t want to admit he did. Doesn’t want to admit how much of a depressing weirdo he is.

Zayn rubs a hand over his face and looks desperately over to Louis, who looks like his having about the same life crisis about being a jerk to Liam.

It’s Harry who takes a step forward, brining Liam into a hug the boy refuses to melt into on principle and says rationally, “Ah well. What’s done is done, you can take whatever of ours you need to feel comforted Li. You never have to ask, we’re your alphas.”

Liam nods slowly in the chest, but he doesn’t relax into the hug.

Louis certainly doesn’t think what’s done is done. He feels shit.

But its better than nothing, he supposes.

-/-/-/-

The rest of the day passes slowly, it’s still tense from before and Liam is a little more wary of them then he was yesterday. Whether it be out of embarrassment or he is upset they jumped to conclusions Louis isn’t sure. And he doesn’t want to push the boy more then he already has.

Liam still sticks by his in reach rule, despite looking like he’d rather be anywhere but within a foot of his alphas. So Niall sticks with him most of the day and they spend it curled up whispering and giggling with each other while Louis feels like a third wheel.

He wishes he had the same natural relationship with Liam, Niall seems to have. But he imagines both being omegas means they have more in common and it’s easier for Liam to come to him. He’s also glad they’re getting along so well and Niall has all but taken the boy under his wing, it could easily have gone a different way.

It’s odd to see Niall, his small omega Niall so protective over someone. Especially Liam who has been Daddy Direction for so long. So noble and strong, so in control. He’s let someone like Niall look after him, guide him and nudge him in the right direction.

Liam turns to Niall when he’s not sure if what he’s doing is okay, or when he needs the extra support. He’d over heard a few conversations, one when Liam asked hesitantly if Niall thought they’d be allowed to go play soccer at the venue before the show and Niall had nudged him forward telling him, of course just tell Louis. And then during the game Liam became cold, and Harry had instantly taken off his own sweater giving it to Liam. When the boy looked at it warily, he turned to Niall who gave him an encouraging smile egging him to take it. And to make Liam feel more comfortable demanded Zayn give up his own to him.

It was working well, Liam wouldn’t be able to adjust without the ball of sunshine to guide him through Louis has never been so proud.

They’re at the venue now, waiting while Lou does their hair. Louis is sitting with Liam on the couch, his arm slung over the omega, enough to be comforting but not to smother the boy. He doesn’t seem to notice him anyway though because his chatting with Niall about what the consequences are of the next captain America movie. Louis is more than content watching his omegas talk animatedly.

The rooms quite enough, people are chatting but you can feel a phone buzz now and then. Harry is playing with Lux as Zayn gets his hair done.

When a phone buzzes nobody in the room thinks much of, except Liam who freezes up. And Louis who can feel it still vibrating in the boy’s pocket.

Liam doesn’t answer it, lets it buzz and Louis can see his eyes turn wide.

“Li,” Louis asks confused, “Are you going to answer your phone?”

None of the alphas have monitored Liam’s phone or his calls or anything, they don’t see a reason to when Liam doesn’t keep a passcode on it or anything anyway. And he’s never been that private about it before. Louis is a little worried about twitter, and was going to set some ground rules so Liam doesn’t upset himself again when talking to fans (he’s happy he can monitor that now, Liam gets himself too worked up about public opinion and Louis wants to put a lid on it) but besides that there is no reason why Liam shouldn’t want to answer his phone.

Liam looks over to him, letting little besides distress come out on his features as he slowly pulls out his phone.

It reads DAD.

By the look on his face it seems Liam had been expecting this phone call for a while. Louis hadn’t realised how much he had worked himself up over it.

Louis puts out his hand, asking Liam if he can take the device. He won’t take the phone away if he thinks Liam doesn’t want to, but he also doesn’t want him to be upset. And he meant what he said, father or not, if this man was going to cause trouble he would be out of Liam’s life.

Liam looks relieved when he hands over the phone, and Louis counts it as a little win.

A quick silent conversation with Zayn and Harry lets them know where he’s going, and he takes the call out in the hallway.

“Mr. Payne,” Louis says importantly in the phone as he answers it.

There’s a silence, the man was clearly expecting Liam when he composes himself.

“Where is Liam?” He asks roughly.

“Otherwise indisposed, I’ve got his phone at the moment may I take a message?” Louis is a shit and he knows it.

“I want to talk to my son Louis, go get him now,”

“Well, that really depends on what you want to talk to him about now doesn’t it. Anything you say to him you can say to his alpha,”

There’s a pause.

“Alpha? No, Liam’s a beta he doesn’t need an alpha. Put my son on the phone now.”

Louis sighs, “Look Mr. Payne I know your upset but will you please be reasonable,”

“Reasonable!? Tomlinson I swear to god put my son on the phone now!”

Louis has had enough, “No. You look here I have no idea what the hell you’ve done to Liam to think that it wasn’t okay to be an omega but unless you’re going to tell him how proud you are of him for being who he is I suggest you fuck off. And considering you’re the reason he was on suppressants that could have killed him I don’t think you’re going to. I don’t think you realise just how bloody dangerous those things are, omegas die because of them Mr. Payne. And not only does Liam think he’s worthless, you denied him of all his basic human rights. So no I don’t give a shit about what you’re going to say and frankly I don’t want you around him ever again. You don’t have any say in Liam’s life anymore and until you can prove to his three alphas your worth anything you’re to stay the fuck away.”

There’s silence for a moment, and Louis thinks he hung up the phone until,

“My son is not a filthy omega boy and he doesn’t need anyone like you telling him what to do.”

“No he just needs a moron of a father trying to kill him with illicit drugs, you’ll be lucky if I don’t take you to court Mr. Payne. Goodnight.”

With that Louis hangs up the phone and pockets it.

He’ll have to get Liam a new phone he thinks, one that his father can’t call him on. Louis doesn’t want him anywhere near that.

-/-/-/-/-

Liam watches Louis walk out of the dressing room, phone in hand and his stomach fills with dreed. His dad read the article, his father is going to kill him.

Liam can’t dwell for too long though, because Harry is talking to him,

“You excited for the show tonight?”

Liam knows he’s just trying to distract him, but he figures he might as well let him. He knows Harry is looking forward to it. Has been for the past two days. Liam isn’t so sure.

“Yeah, it should be good,” He says but it’s hardly convincing.

“I think the fans will love it,”

Suddenly a thought occurs to him, “Do I still have to be within reach of you on stage? Does that still count then?”

Harry doesn’t miss a beat, “Of course.”

Liam frowns, “But,”

“It still counts Lima bean, don’t make us punish you,” Harry looks delighted as he says it, like punishing Liam in humiliating ways brings him great joy. Maybe it does.

“Don’t give the tickle monster a reason to make an appearance,” Zayn jokes and Lux squeals at that. For good measure Harry begins tickling her sides and she giggles loudly.

Fantastic, him and a four year old are essentially afraid of the same thing.

“Lima bean?” Zayn asks Harry after a moment and the younger just shrugs. Zayn tests it out a few times and raises an eyebrow, as if testing to see if he likes the nick name.

Brilliant.

“Oh wait, I forgot to show you Li, look what I found,” Niall says excitedly and pulls out his phone. He logs into Instagram and finds the account his looking for.

“Look, after the mirror thing fans have started these up. They’re omega Liam accounts, fans who love the idea of you being an omega and found photos where they think you’re one. I even started following a few. Thought it could ease people into it a bit, get them comfortable with the fact before you tell them,” Niall explains as he shows Liams the photos.

It’s sweet, that Niall’s gone to all that trouble to make him feel comfortable. But the accounts are mortifying. He truly was awful at hiding his secret. Photos go back years where he’s given into instincts.

Niall seems delighted by them though, happy to point out photos he really likes and thinks are cute. Liam doesn’t think he’ll ever be as quite carefree about being an omega as that.

“Selfie?” Niall asks as he extends his arm facing his camera towards them. Liam couldn’t not if he wanted to so he allows himself to be squashed up next to Niall, and lets him snap a photo. Niall smiles widely and Liam just looks a bit bashful.

He posts it to Instagram captioned, ‘ _Excited for the show, big night tonight! Big love to all the support for everything. You guys mean the world to us._ ’

It’s cryptic enough not to mean anything but enough to make the fans go wild. Niall always has a knack for that kind of thing.

Louis enters the room looking as nonchalant as anything, like he wasn’t just on the phone with his Liam’s dad. Liam witnesses the strained look he sends Harry and Zayn, but is replaced instantly with smile when he turns to the omegas. Liam isn’t an idiot, but he’ll let Louis pretend for now.

“I seemed to drop your phone in the hallway Payno, don’t worry I’ve got Paul already replacing it. Should be here in two days. Sorry about that,” Is all the excuse Louis offers up when Liam asks for his phone back.

Liam’s 100 percent certain Louis didn’t drop it, but they’re being ushered on stage to perform so he doesn’t push it.

He doesn’t want to anyway. Its indicator enough how the conversation went.

The show is one of their best yet, one of Liam’s favourites anyway. He sings his heart out and greets the crowd with enthusiasm he feels like he hasn’t in weeks. He dances around with Niall constantly and they wrestle during Harry’s speech. He even pours PowerAde on Louis and gives him nothing but a cheeky grin. Louis pinches his side playfully in retaliation but Liam thinks he probably deserves it.

He manages to not stray too far from any of the boys, transferring over to any of them when they come up to him and following them around. He’s pulled back only once by the wrist by Louis when he goes to run up the runway, but he just looks at him fondly so he doesn’t think he’s in trouble. And he’s even grabbed by the waist by Harry once when the younger worries he gets too close to the edge of the stage.

By the end of the night, Liam is exhausted in the best way.

And that night when he and Niall cuddle up on one the beds scrolling through Niall’s phone on all the omega Liam accounts, fans seemed to pick up on his good mood.

Theories of whether the boys have welcomed Liam into their pack circulate and why he was always so close to one of the alphas, the fans loved it. Think he’s adorable.

Liam will never get used to being called that. But he goes to sleep with a smile on his face.

-/-/-/-/-

The next two weeks fly by in a string of chaos. They travel only a few hours to perform at stadiums each night and each is as good as the next. Liam is getting a bit more used to the pack, doesn’t mind that he hasn’t chosen his own clothes or food for ages. It’s worth all the attention he gets, worth the happy smiles and silent praises he receives. If you told Liam 3 weeks ago he would be happily letting people tell him what to do he would have laughed manically in their face.

He whines terribly when Harry makes him eat all his food, but Harry just ignores him and they’ve found a comfortable balance of whining and ignoring. They’ve started their gym routine and Harry seems happy with both his participation and performance. He doesn’t like yoga, it’s boring and repetitive but Harry has insisted its good for his health. And anything with Harry isn’t too bad, even Niall joins in sometimes. Even though he’s dead awful at it.

Liam’s noticed the way his suitcase is full of more of his alphas clothes then his own, noticed the way he’s always submerged in a big hoodie that is not his own. It’s nice.

It’s all a bit overwhelming, but it’s nice.

The next day they have off, Liam wakes up in a bed alone. Which is odd, because he hasn’t woken up alone in a while and he was sure he feel asleep next to Niall and Louis.

He rubs at his eyes beadily to find Zayn sitting next to him on the bed, resting against the headboard reading a book. When he hears rustling Zayn instantly turns to him and fingers card through Liam’s hair. Liam tries his best not to nuzzle into it like a cat, but he’s discovered this kind of contact is his weakness. He loves the feeling of them playing with his hair. The boys are more than willing to always use this to their advantage.

And if Liam wasn’t half asleep as Zayn plays with his hair he might even be suspicious. Too bad his preoccupied.

“Morning sleepy head,” Zayn says and Liam hums noncommittedly.

“Sleep well?”

Liam nods and tries to compose himself a bit more, he’s trying to keep some of his dignity. Sort of.

“Where are the boys?” Liam asks.

It would be hardly noticeable on a normal day, but Zayn flinches slightly and it makes Liam sit up. Zayn looks sheepish, even a little bit guilty.

“Its just us today,” He tries confidently, but now Liam’s concerned. He moves so he’s facing Zayn and bats away the hand that tries for his hair again. He won’t be distracted.

“What? Why?” Liam asks determined.

Zayn sighs and rests his book to one side, clearly he didn’t want to have this conversation this early.

“Niall’s gone into heat today. So they’re locked up in Harrys room until it’s over,” He explains.

Liam hasn’t experienced heat yet, Doctor Grace said it would take longer than normal because he’s been on the medication for so long. But it will come eventually. He hasn’t had any kind of sexual intercourse with the boys yet, even though he wants to. He’s getting used to the closeness and kisses with them, so he thinks he’d be fine for that. He knows they’re just delaying it to make sure he doesn’t get scared, it will be the first time he has no control in that situation.

He’s basically lost it in the rest of his life though, so he thinks he’d do alright.

This is Niall’s first heat with Liam in the pack, and now he has to go through heat without one of his alphas, because he’s suck babysitting him. Liam feels like a terrible friend.

“You should be with him too, Niall needs you,” Liam says determined. He feels and sounds confident as he says it, that’s where Zayn needs to be.

Zayn doesn’t even seem to bat an eyelash at him, like he expected this argument, “No babe, I’m with you today. We can do whatever you want.”

“Well I want you to be with Niall. So go,” It’s a bit harsh, but Zayn doesn’t take any notice of it just scoffs.

“Liam I’m not leaving you alone all day to be with another omega, we’ve all discussed this. It’s fine. I like spending my time with you, don’t you want to be with me?” Zayn uses his puppy eyes but Liam stands his ground.

“That’s not the point and you know it,” He stresses, “Besides we haven’t all discussed it, I never got a say.”

He doesn’t usually cause a strop about being left out of decisions, but he feels like this is one he should have been involved in.

“Me and the alphas discussed it,” Zayn’s tone is getting agitated now, “And we ran it through Niall who agreed it was for the best.”

“So I don’t get a say at all?” Liam asks, moving off the bed and pacing the room.

He hears Zayn sigh and quickly he’s engrossed in arms he tries to struggle out of. It’s a futile attempt.

“Of course we value your opinion Liam, but you know this is for best. We weren’t going to leave our omega when he’s this fragile. We knew we would come across this milestone eventually and it’s no problem. Niall is well taken care of and so are you. There’s nothing to discuss.”

“I’m not fragile,” Liam huffs and Zayn chuckles slightly.

“I know you’re not babe,” Zayn assures, patting his hair and Liam can feel his defences dropping, “We just don’t want to risk anything. We all can’t bear the thought of losing you.”

Liam hums, “I wouldn’t leave.”

“Can’t risk it. You’d break my heart.”

“What about Niall?”

“Niall has Harry and Louis taking brilliant care of him,”

“But I took away his alpha,”

Zayn laughs, “The alpha hasn’t gone anywhere. And Niall wants you here as much as we do, maybe even more. So its fine, tomorrow he’ll be back and you can spend the whole day cuddling. How does that sound?”

Liam feels like he’s being bribed like a small child with candy, but he takes the bait anyway.

“Good now, can we go back to bed and watch a movie. I’m sleepy,” Zayn asks.

“You’re always sleepy,” Liam mutters but its light as they hop into bed and put on UP.

It’s a few minutes into the movie when Liam is resting his head on Zayn’s chest when he starts moving his mouth and kissing Zayn’s neck. When he doesn’t receive a negative reaction he keeps going, kissing and sucking on Zayn’s neck until he feels a hand squeeze his ass.

Liam keeps kissing the alpha, allowing the hand to grope him while another comes over to his front and starts rubbing at his penis. Instantly it perks up at the contact and Liam lets out a moan.

This continues for a while until Zayn moans desperately, “Liam,”

He’s pushed away gently and Zayn’s looking at him with wide eyes like a piece of meat. Liam is only a little bit worried and mostly turned on.

“I want to, not now, but when Niall gets back…” Liam trails off uncertain but he thinks Zayn gets it.

“Really? You’re ready? Are you sure, it’s okay if you’re not,” Zayn assures him but Liam nods confidently.

The whole alpha/omega relationship has been official since Liam verbally agreed to become pack, his body has responded to that. But it’s not binding until they have sex. Something they haven’t discusses properly until now. Liam knows he is ready to give everything to these boys. Allow himself to not only be a full omega but trust these boys with everything he has.

“Yes. I’m sure.”

“Well, okay then. We’ll talk to the boys tomorrow,” Zayn smirks and they go back to kissing.

The rest of the day they spend kissing and napping, and despite his other favourite three people not being there, its quite a good day.

The next day, Liam greets Niall, Louis and Harry at the breakfast table. Niall looks tired and worn out, but indeed happy and chirpy as ever. Liam can’t help but hug him longer then is socially acceptable. Being apart from the other omega even for a day was too much. Their bond was growing very strong.

They don’t talk about what he did with Zayn at all that day. But that night after the concert, Liam realises the alphas have discussed it among themselves.

Because that night Liam officially becomes pack.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

 “Don’t be nervous.”

“There’s absolutely nothing to be nervous about.”

“Nah, easy as pie. You know James, he’ll make you feel at home.”

“Might make a few jokes though.”

“He’s already been filled in on everything he can and can’t say, he wont talk about your parents at all.”

“Are you sure this is the right coloured shirt for me? Doesn’t make me seem to daunting?”

“Harry this is about Liam nobody’s going to care what colour top your wearing.”

“I want to come across as a nice alpha I don’t want people to think I’m beating him.”

“Harry you stopped a lady bug from being trotted on last night and walked down 16 flights of stairs to make sure it got safely outside, nobody thinks you’re beating anyone.”

“Lady bugs are a national treasure in this country Louis we can’t have them become endangered!”

“Will you please stop watching the discovery channel you’re going to give me a migraine.”

Liam chuckles as he watches the alphas and Niall bicker in front of him as he lets Lou fix his hair. Tonight will be the first night he officially tells the world he is an omega, and in a relationship with the boys. They’ve decided to go on James Corden, as Louis and Harry have known him forever and know that he will let them tell the story in a safe environment.

Its been a two months since he’s been off suppressants, and he feels lighter. The doctor has given him the all clear physically (even though Harry still has him on a strict health diet and yoga, _god the yoga_ ) and he talks to a specialist once a fortnight to ensure his mental and emotional state is in check (aka make sure he is not thinking of jumping off any buildings).

He talks to his mom every few days, and his dad is slowly coming around. Although according to Louis he has some serious grovelling to do. And that’s okay with Liam, because he’s learnt that in order to feel better about himself he needs to eliminate toxic people from his life.

And as unfortunate as that is, his father was one of them.

On the side, Louis and Liam have started an outreach program for abandoned omegas and omegas struggling with their identity. The fund the charity and work behind the scenes on the campaign, and it helps Liam deal with the guilt of pretending to be something he wasn’t for so long.

He doesn’t want people to think he hates omegas or thinks any less of them, because he doesn’t. But he knows how it looks and he wants to make up for it. If he can help anyone with his fame he will.

Although this will be the first official out, fans have guessed and most love that Liam is their omega. Of course there is some backlash from certain people, but the boys shield him from most of that and as bad as it sounds he’s been dealing with hate longer than anything else he’s been dealing with later.

That’s the easy part to get used to.

Overall, Liam’s adjusting quite well to his new life. He could get used to it.

“Lads,” Liam laughs haltering their bickering as they turn to him, “Its fine, I’m excited. It’ll be fun. Besides, who doesn’t love a good game of tattoo roulette?”

It’s just dumb enough that they all start laughing and he’s smothered by alphas and he can hear the faint complain of,

“I’m not getting a fucking tattoo you morons.”

Yeah, Liam thinks he’s done alright considering.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I go through story stages, where I obsessively read every story I can find on a certain subject. This time its omega's, I found a few and became engrossed in it. This is the quickest I've ever written a story, and I pounded out about 14,000 words in one night. I because entrenched in this story and probably not in a good way. I have to say I feel like this has been done before before and I'm sorry about that. I also MUST give credit where credit is due, because I'm obsessed with acrayonsmile's work Big White Lie, its amazing and influenced this story heavily. I hope its not too similar, I just ran with this and I'm very sorry if anyone thinks I've just reworded her story in a shorter, crapper version. I swear there's also another story I'm reading similar about Louis that should also be credited, but I cant for the life of me find it so if someone remembers it that would be great. (Also fic recs? Totally welcomed)
> 
> I truly do hope you enjoy this a bit, I spent the last 4 days engrossed in this world. I needed a story like this and became super obsessed with the idea. I'm finally glad to have it out so it can stop consuming me. Please feel free to leave a comment, this is pretty different to what I'm used to.  
> Have a great night guys... thank you for getting to the end!


End file.
